


Eternity... Or Nah?

by 50_Shades_of_Hydra



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Class Differences, F/M, Female Peter Quill, Kree (Marvel), Lucid Dreaming, Made up names, Repeated Nightmare, Vampires, made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_Shades_of_Hydra/pseuds/50_Shades_of_Hydra
Summary: The revised version of Immortal Love (deleted already). Fem!PeterQuill working as a waitress in a high class bar. But something's lurking on her and she don't know why. A bit modern futuristic.





	1. Inane, Boring Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy!!! I finally get to finish this fic in no time. No more writing on the phone. There are some made up names, thanks to Name Generator app. Really helps in finding names for your character. The setting here will be an Alternate Universe of Modern and a bit futuristic. 
> 
> Btw, the enormous spacing between paragraphs is for mobile friendly...

#  ****

 

Rustling sound of the trees broke the silence of the cold, dark alley. Only moonlight illuminating the surrounding. A figure if a lady in black nightgown and short heels running away from something. But what is she running from, or who?

 

 

Panting sound can be heard as she took a break from what it seems to be a long run. Her blond shoulder-length hair sticking out on her skin with sweat. She looked around to see if ‘someone’ was chasing her when she felt something dashed in across her and hit her, made her tumbled down. She felt pain at her left upper arm when she freshly scratch marked on it, which was not there before. Could it be…..?

 

 

It was not long when a dark figure was suddenly in front of her and charged to her into oblivion. Then……

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Peta woke up and sat up straight so sudden. She breathed heavily and sweated a lot. Typical nightmare. Not long after that, sound of alarm clock on her phone had gone off, showed 6:30am. Well, that should be enough. She got up calmly form her bed and to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She wore only singlet and panties. She was not into turning on air conditioner while sleeping.

 

 

After she done showering, she dressed up in tracksuit, with her hair in bun. She went to the kitchen to cook some omelette and warm chocolate drink. After she done, she put the plates and other used utensils in the sink, she can always wash it later after her jog. Her sink is so clean with no mold whatsoever. She’s a bit OCD when it comes to cleaning. She turned on the faucet to wet the plate for a while and took a glass of water. After she drank it, she left it in the sink and hurried to the front door.

 

 

Peta rummaged her pocket to check her phone, earpieces, a little money and apartment key. She then took a pair of socks from other pocket and put it on, and her running shoes.

 

 

She went out from the apartment room and locked the door when she was greeted by her neighbour, Ida Coniglio, Italian businesswoman, who lived there for almost ten years, and so she had been told.

 

 

“Going for early morning jogging, I see.” Ida cheered. Her Italian accent still stick in her.

 

 

Peta smiled. “Yeah. See you madam.”

 

 

She walked down the stairs from fourth level. She could use the elevator but she’s trying to be fit. Well, she did looked fit. Talk about maintaining the body shape.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

She jogged on the pavilion, alongside the beautiful brown beach sand and reflecting sea. The music in her ears was also relaxing. She had been doing this for two years ever since she got a job as the waitress in The Bar With No Name.

 

 

There were people walking and jogging passed by her. At some point, she stopped at the stall where they sell various of drinks such as energy drive, isotonic and mineral water. She chose mineral water to hydrate herself and continued jogged back to her apartment.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

She got back to her apartment, that looked modernized with white and dark grey painting and went to her porch where she stood there, taking in the breeze from the ocean. She would called this natural cooldown after jog, because why not?

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

After some time, she done with her shower and headed back to the kitchen to cook some lunch for her. She preheated the oven while she prepped the chicken breast that she took out from the freezer earlier before she went to jog. She prepared the ingredient to make baked chicken breast. Again with the staying fit thingy.

 

 

When it was done, she ate her lunch on her small dining table, which fit for four people at least. After she finished her lunch, she proceeded to wash her dishes and put it on the drying rack. She took out an apple from the fruit basket and settled down on her couch in front of the television. She watched some lifestyle channel before changing to movie channel while eating her apple.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

The clock showed it’s 6:00pm. One hour to go before going to work. She cleaned herself and changed to her bar outfit. Black shirt with rolled sleeves, tucked in the loosely tight black skirt just over her knee. She took her phone that has been charging to almost full and put it in her scarlet red sling bag. She wore her shoes and made her way out from her apartment to lock the door. She walked down the stairs and dashed to her car situated at the parking lot, exclusively for the tenants of the apartment.

 

 

She unlocked her Chevy Camaro 1967 and climbed in the car. She started the engine and leave it heated up. She put her slingback at the passenger seat and shifted the gear to R. She turned her steering wheel and shifted the gear again to first speed.

 

 

She made her way to the street drive to the bar for 20 minutes. She always go the her workplace earlier than expected. You know what they say, Time is Money.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

The Bar With No Name always opened at night for their customers to lounge around. The design is so modern and futuristic, with the candle disk on the table. What is so special about this bar is that only executives, nouveaux riches and high ranker can only enter this premise. For the low life, better stay away and find other bar. Wanna know why? The alcoholic drinks here are so expensive and branded that the price is high. Only the wealthy can afford. But still, it is jam packed with people.  

 

 

Two guards secured the front entrance; Saal and Groot. They are the strongest and they have to control the flow of the people coming in and out. There’s one time, someone order a drink that was out of his budget. At first, he didn’t know but when the bill came out, he was just froze and passed out. By the time he woken up, he found himself near the garbage bin.  

 

 

There are two shifts for the workers. First shift will be from 7:00pm until 11pm. Second shift will be from 11pm until 4:00am. Peta always choose the first shift. Reason: Unknown. Maybe it’s better this way.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

She arrived at the bar and parked right behind it. She took her sling bag, got out the car to lock it down and walked straight to the backdoor. She greeted the two guards, Melvin Castaneda and Bryan Davidson, the tall and buff men who secured the place. She went to the kitchen area to greet the Spanish chef, Rogelio Garbajosa a.k.a Rogel.

 

 

“Rogel, have you seen boss today?” Rhomann Dey. He’s their boss and the owner of the bar. Quite friendly that if you ask them.

 

 

He turned around from preparing peanuts for the customers. “He left just now. Why?”

 

 

Peta shook her head. “Nothing.”

 

 

Then, she went to the time punch clock and took her card to punch it. She had to make sure she punched it on time.

 

 

Not soon after, her best friend, Gamora Carillo, in the same outfit same as Peta, went in through the backdoor and joined her. She took her card and punched it in.

 

 

“Hey girl.” Gamora called Peta and hugged her from the back.

 

 

Peta could only laughed when her back being patted and went to the office room with Gamora to put their bags. Then, they exited from the room, bringing their apron and tied it around their waist. It’s their shift now.

 

 

They began their work. Each tasks. Greet customers. Take order. Serving order. Refill. Wipe the table for the new customer. Entertain them but make sure they don’t go overboard. Say “Thank You” to the customers when they leave the bar.

 

 

That’s how their routine goes.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

10:00pm and the place is hella crowded. All the chattering, laughter. The clattering of the glass. Music playing aloud from the speaker. Peta became more busier. She had to quickly clean the table as soon as some customers leave the premise. She even had to entertain others who wanna talk to her. Well, cannot blame her friendliness tho. She loved to mingle with her customers, especially the regular ones. She even know their favourite drinks. That would do her job an ease. Same old routine. But she is so close to be entitled as Employee of the Year. The current record is by Rocket, the waiter who loves to entertain the lady, for the sake of tip money. Like come on, that guy has this wide, cheeky smile and wavy hair.

 

 

At the one corner of the bar, a figure of tall guy, slick combed black hair in white shirt and black leather motorcycle jacket watched Peta from afar. He sat on the corner of the leather seat with the table in front of him. Looks like he's alone there. Those pair of golden brown eyes looked attentively at the said waitress as she walked towards him.

 

 

 

“Sir, is there anything we can help with?” Peta smiled at the man. But all she got is a cold, dead stare. “Sir?”

 

 

She haven’t seen this man before. Well, another new customer.

 

 

The man opened his mouth. Suddenly, the air feel chilly. The air conditioners are switched on, but it didn’t feel cold as this. The pair of the golden brown eyes fixed intensively on her’s.

 

 

“I would like to get to know you.”

 

 

__Okay, what?_ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~ (^_^)v

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the website for the bar image. All credits to Nacasa & Partners (ArchDaily)  
> https://www.archdaily.com/96450/mixx-bar-lounge-curiosity/5013471628ba0d0ef0000a89-mixx-bar-lounge-curiosity-photo


	2. At The First Sight.....kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with the spelling mistakes or any nonsense sentences. I was kinda sleepy when writing this. I need more motivation.
> 
> NOTE: The double spacing is for mobile-friendly.

 

 

 

“I would like to get to know you….”

 

 

Peta could only gaped at the request. He’d got to be kidding right now. No one, in an entire two years working in the bar, ever said such things to her,not even her regular customer. But, she could only smiled and played along. Typical Peta.

 

 

“Yeah, sure. Would love to.” Peta flashed him a sincere, friendly smile. She hoped that this guy is joking. Those golden eyes, looks like they are piercing right into her soul. Her heart skipped a beat.

 

 

That man smiled. “You must be Peta. I’m Ronan Ferronetti by the way.” He stood up and held his hand to her. What a tall, bulky man…and clean shaved face too…

 

 

“How do you…?” It took a moment for Peta to realize that he knew her name by the name tag that she pinned on the chest pocket earlier. “Oh yes. You’re right. Nice to meet you, Mr Ferronetti.” She took his hand to shake.

 

 

“Peta Quill.” Damn, he’s cold. He should drink something to heat up his body.

 

 

“Just Ronan.” The smile is so charming, it can make girls go swoon to the floor.

 

 

“Okay then.” Peta released his hand. The coldness still lingering on her hand. “So, what should I get for you, Ronan?” Why is she freezing to be honest?

 

 

Ronan sat back and chuckled. “No, I don’t need anything. I came here just to chill and freshen up my eyes. But, I would love to have you as my company.” He joked at the last part.

 

 

“Well, working can be stressful and straining.” She assumed he’s working, by the look of the outfit he’s wearing and the statement about freshen the eyes.

 

 

“I would love to, but I’m kinda busy now and some of my customers are waiting. So, maybe we can talk later after I’m done.” Peta assured him but not gonna make promises. Yeah, tonight the place is jam packed and they have five waiter and waitress; her, Gamora, Cha Yong-Gi (a korean student in America), Rocket and Chad Riddle.  

 

 

“Maybe I can get your number?” Ronan spat out. Peta blinked.

 

 

“Errr…” She hesitated but really, she didn’t want to waste time here. “Sure.” she took out a piece of paper and pen from her pocket. Convenient during time like this. Then, she wrote down her number and passed it to Ronan.

 

 

He gladly accepted it. “Thank you.”

 

 

“Gotta go. See ya…” She went to another table which have been waving since God know when.

 

 

Ronan took his phone and saved his number as ‘Peta’.

 

 

“Peta. What a name for a beautiful lady.” Ronan smiled and put his phone in the pocket and took a sight on the waitress he met just now. His eyes were gleaming, producing imaginary love-shaped bubbles.

 

 

She turned back to glance at Ronan and tucked her hair behind her ears.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

After her shift is done, she went back inside the kitchen.

 

 

“You’re done?” As soon as Peta reached the door, she could heard Gamora called out beside her while serving the customer.

 

 

“Yeah. How about you?”

 

 

“Decided to take both shift. Need money. Boss approved.”

 

 

“That’s good. Alright then, see you tomorrow, darls,” She pushed the door and took off her apron. She went inside the office to hang the apron and retrieve her sling bag.

 

 

Then, she went to the time punch clock and punched her card.

 

 

She walked through the back door and to the parking lot when she heard a footstep creaking on the tar surface. She quickly dipped her hand in her bag and hold the pepper spray.

 

 

The footsteps getting closer. Closer. When she’s ready, she pulled out the pepper spray and aimed at the person’s face. Before she could press the tube, she took a minute to observe the face. She gasped when she realized that the said person is actually Ronan. Thank God.

 

 

“Oh God. It’s you. Why are creeping on like this?”

 

 

“I just wanted to make sure it was you.” Ronan retorted.

 

 

Peta can only sighed in relief. “Good thing that I paused before I hit the spray button. You wouldn’t want to know how sting is this.” Yeah about that.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Few weeks ago, she heard the footstep behind her when she took out the pepper spray and aimed it at someone’s face. Unfortunately, she didn’t realized it was Rocket who wanted to do prank on her. And because of that, he had been given medical sick for five days. During the five days, he kept on spammed in the group chat stating how bored he was.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

“I’m not sure if I can endure that. Never been sprayed before.” Ronan laughed on that statement.

 

 

Peta nodded. “Yeah.”

 

 

Ronan paused to look at Peta. She realized it and looked back at him.

 

 

“Going home?”

 

 

“Yeah. Not a big fan of staying up late.”

 

 

Ronan gestured her to the parking lot’s exit. “Wanna ride home?”

 

 

“Nah, I have my car.” She jiggled the car keys.

 

 

Ronan pushed his way. “No, I insisted.”

 

 

Peta smiled cynical at him. “Maybe next time. We can text each other later.”

 

 

“Or call.” He added.

 

 

“Or call. Okay.” She nodded to that and unlocked her car.

 

 

Ronan stepped away a few feet from her car when she started the engine. Then, she drove off to the parking lot’s exit, abandoning the guy who are still standing.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Peta could still felt the chill from the last meeting with the guy while she driving. He was so damn cold he can turned a bottle of diet coke into ice.

 

But his eyes tho…

 

Golden brown eyes. Few people got that pair of eyes.

 

Pale skin. Coulda be not enough Vitamin D soaked from the sun.

 

Dead stare. Maybe he’s always have this poker face.

 

Cold skin and chilly aura. Yeah, some people had been exposed too much air conditioner.

 

Come on, this ain’t Twilight shit. (No hate on that movie. The writer watched it too when she was high school.)

 

She shook that thought away and focusing on parking her car.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

As soon as she walked inside her apartment, she locked the door and went straight to her bedroom to change her clothing to her yellow nightgown with polka-dotted design. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

 

When she finally laid down on the bed and pulled her blanket, her eyes shut off easily and she went to her state of sleeping soon after that. Well, must be a tiring day, as always. Forget to mention, it was Saturday Night. Of course, the bar was so jam packed.

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~~ (^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the English spellings, punctuation, tense and everything. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it. Leave Kudos and Comment below. Really appreciate it. =)


	3. A Brief Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayy! Peta and Ronan met for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how to remove that extra end notes?   
> Btw, Thank you so much for the hits and kudos. I need that to keep writing and not slacking off.
> 
> As always, the double spacing is for mobile-friendly. (gotta remove this on the next chapter)
> 
> NOTE: New chapter update;-  
> Eternity... or nah?: every Tuesday and Thursday  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday

 

 

 

 

 

A figure of a lady in black nightgown running from the dark forest to the alley. Peta looked at her left and right for the sight of the creature. As expected, ‘something’ dashed right beside her and slashed her arm. It bleeds more intensively that the last time.

 

 

She have to find a place to hide, one way or another. When she found the spot, she hide immediately behind the crate. She raised her head to look for the creature.

 

 

Peta immediately ducked her head down when the creature almost spotted her. She breathed herder than before, so she covered her mouth to muffle the sound of her breathing.

 

 

“I can smell you from here, girl!” the creature boomed.

 

 

Her heartbeat pumped very fast it can be heard in her ears. She silently prayed that the creature will never find her.

 

 

But, her luck is not in her favour when she noticed there’s shadow towering above her. She turned around and screamed when the creature lunged forward her.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Peta abruptly woke up and sat up straight. Her breathing’s getting harder and her sweats became more prominent that her rustling gown became heavily soaked.

 

 

The dream became intense now. Why is that?

 

 

She had been frequently dreamed of the same thing for past two months now and today, it was getting nearer to the climax. She even tried to do lucid dreaming but it kinda worked for her, let’s say 40%.

 

She really had to master it or else, there will be no way to stop it. Did she ever try to tell this to her friend? Never, not even to her bestfriend Gamora. It’s not that she trust her, but she’s not someone who wants to share something deliberately, especially her dream…….and boyfriend. That’s personal.

 

 

She checked her phone on her drawer. 6:30am. And what’s this? A few new messages. Better check it out.

 

 

She unlocked her phone and went to the social messaging app and found one unknown number texted her. So, she opened it and read the text.

 

 

****Unknown number**** : Hi. It’s me, Ronan.

 

 

__Ronan__. She muttered the name under her breath. Trying to recall which guy named as Ronan. Then, she remembered of the man in pale and creepy skin pigmentation, and don’t forget the slicked back hair. She save the number as Ronan and read some more.   

 

 

****Ronan**** : Sorry to text you late at night.

 

 

****Ronan**** : I know you’re tired. I just want to hope that you will have a good night sleep.

 

 

__Except that it was a never ending nightmare._ _

 

 

****Ronan**** : We will text each other tomorrow. Good night.

****

****

Peta stared at the message and thinking of simple text. Then, she started to type.

 

 

****Peta**** : Hi, Ronan. Good Morning. Just woken up.

 

 

Then, she added;

 

 

****Peta**** : How are you?

 

 

Yup, that would do. In a mean time, she got up from her bed and made her bed. As usual, brushing teeth, face washing, changing to tracksuit, quick breakfasting for energy, going out for a jog and then got back before noon.

 

 

But this time, it’s weekend. Usually for day like this, she would stay in her apartment till night. Not sure what to do and don’t have any plannings to do. So, she either watched movies, having series marathon or playing Nintendo 64 games on her computer.    

 

 

Out of boredom, she checked her phone for the new messages. She nearly forgot on that.

 

 

****Ronan**** : Hi. I’m fine, thank you.

 

 

****Ronan**** : If it is okay, can I ask you something?

 

 

She stared at the message, thinking of the right things to say. Because it was the first they met, and he already advancing on her. At least, he tried to. Or maybe he’s not in any attempt to. Probably just her assumption.

 

 

She might be 2 hours late checking the text but, better than never. So, she replied back.

 

 

****Peta**** : Sure. Anything.

 

 

__Let’s hope it’s not any stupid, inane questions that any dumb guys ask.__ She thought to herself.

 

 

Then, incoming message coming….

 

 

****Ronan**** : Would you like to go for a drink later this evening?

 

 

****Ronan**** : That is if you’re not working today. I’m having an offday now.

 

 

Wow. This guy is so straightforward. No cliche. No abundant use of words. Just simple, ask-out question. And he’s polite too. I mean, look at the sentences. That’s coming out from the gentleman.

 

 

But, she shouldn’t judge the guy from the text itself. She need to see him up-close. That way, she can figure what type of guy he is. And that means…

 

 

****Peta**** : Yes. Sure. I’m on offday too.

 

 

****Peta**** : So, what time? Where?

 

 

She locked her phone and threw it on the couch besides her. She thinking if possibilities where and what she should wear.

 

 

Then, a tone gone off and she unlocked her phone to check. It’s another new messages from Ronan.

 

 

****Ronan**** : It’s going to be at the cafe few blocks from the bar and it will be at 8:00pm. Is it okay for you?

 

 

Now, he’s asking if it’s okay for her. How sweet gentleman he is, different from what she saw last night.

 

 

****Peta**** : Alright. We set.

 

 

And for that, she only have like four hours to go and she can prepare her clothes ready.

 

 

Previously, some guys attempted to ask her out for a meet up and only few of them had been approved by her. But, none of them made it through. She’s either not interested or not ready to date just yet.  

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

30 minutes and she was already dressed up in her purple sweater, tucked in her buttoned up denim jeans. She checked her face in the mirror after she applied simple makeup, just to make her not looking pale. Her hair is perfectly combed with partition at the middle.

 

 

Then, she took her bag and car key before she went out to lock her door.

 

 

She’s an early bird type when it comes to meeting people or appointments. She had been trained to do so when she was a teenager. Guess that it sticks on her.

 

.

.

.

.

 

She drove from her apartment to the said cafe just few blocks from her bar. Then, she parked just in front of the cafe and got off the car. Well, she’s not the only one with the early bird type. The guy that texted with her last afternoon was here, sitting at the table, watching her through the glass wall. He’s wearing grey shirt with black vest and black trousers.

 

 

Peta exhales and went in the cafe.

 

.

.

.

.

 

A milk tea and a glass of water on the table. Peta and Ronan sat in front of each other, having a sort of staring contest. I mean both of them are good looking. Until one of them speaks to break the silence.

 

 

“So, what makes you want to meet me?” Peta asked.

 

 

Ronan smiled but in stern voice. “I thought it would be better if we meet upfront. I rather go traditional way rather than through texts and phone calls.”

 

 

Peta put her amused face at him. Never in her life, someone would say that, in confidence and serious tone. Traditional way of dating. No, meet up. Don’t think that way, girl.

 

 

“Wow! I mean, yeah. I too prefer that way.” Okay, that was a bit literature-ish.

 

 

Then, there’s awkward silence. Again.

 

 

“So….” yes, finally, Ronan spoke.

 

 

“How long have you been doing this job? I mean being waitress.”

 

 

Peta took a sip form her milk tea. “well, I’ve been the employee of the bar for two years. After I finished with my Degree, I thought I took this job temporarily while waiting for another job vacancy. Seems like this job suits me better. And hey, the salary is quite worth it, considering the bar is only for the higher status and rich people.”

 

 

Ronan nodded on that.

 

 

“What about you?” It’s her turned to enquire.

 

 

“Well,” he chuckled. Okay, it’s kinda creepy, to be honest. “I’m a hematologist. I can’t seem to remember how long it was. It’s been a long time I’ve been in this career.” Such a mysterious person, but she have nothing to complain. She barely even knew this person.

 

 

“How old are you?”

 

 

Peta looked up at the question. “23. And you?”

 

 

“Guess?” ah, it’s guessing game now.

 

 

“Based on your look and your job duration, probably 35?” she laughed on her answered.

 

 

“I will tell you soon.” Ronan chuckled. Again.

 

Bummer. At least, she tried.

 

Peta felt curious about this guy. No, this man. He’s a man, not just some guy. There’s something in him wants her to get close to. Like a magnet. He’s not like the other guys that asked her out for nothing. But, don’t be too rush, woman. You know the rules of getting now someone, and one of it is not to fall too soon.

 

 

Hours and minutes passed by, they talked about their interest, likes and dislikes. Well, getting-to-know-each-other norms.

 

 

The clock in her phone showed it’s 9:30pm and it’s almost time for the cafe to close. Both of them got up and Ronan asked Peta to wait outside while he pay for the bill. When he came out from the cafe with his coat jacket, he caught up with Peta.

 

 

She sighed and smiled. “It was nice to know you further and up-close.”

 

 

He shot a look at the last sentences. She tried to hide her blush on her cheek.

 

 

“I’m sort of judging type of person.” Quite embarrassing when you admit it.

 

 

She can feel Ronan smiling at her. “And you too…” He uttered, in chilling way that made her creeped inside.

 

 

“Well…” Peta let a small laugh. “Bedtime, huh?” Accompanied with small smile.

 

 

But then, cold presence tingling around Peta when Ronan looked down at her. Damn, he’s tall, so tall that make her feel small. He’s staring at her eyes like piercing down to her soul.

 

 

“Err, Ronan..” She snapped her finger, but to no avail, he didn’t flinch a bit. Not even blinking. Not even move a single muscle. That added more spine-chilling situation.

 

 

Out of nowhere, Ronan held her hand dangling in air in front of him and kissed at the back of it. Leaving Peta in a complete utter shock and dumbfounded.

 

 

His hand felt so cold and she could felt her hand freezing and shaking.

 

 

Ronan gave her a cold but sincere smile. “we will see each other again some other time. I will look forward to it.”

 

 

He let go her shivering hand and made his way to his car. Wow, that’s Audi right there.

 

 

She looked at him when he made his exit from the road. She stared at her hand and proceed to touch it with her other hand. She turned at the cafe where she spotted their table.

 

 

Realization hit her when his glass looked untouched. Not even changed at the water level. She recalled that she hadn’t seen him drank his water yet. And why water? Why not coffee or something?

 

 

But the, maybe he went for healthier way.

 

 

Whatever it is, she had to go home for her bedtime.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

She got home at 10:15pm and slumped down on her bed. She closed her eyes for a moment when the view of Ronan coming back to her. And it’s still fresh, including his touch. She grunted and got up to change her clothes and preparing to go to bed.

 

.

.

.

.

 

At the alley…

 

 

This time, it’s getting intense. And clearer. Still in her black nightgown and her left arm is injured. But it’s getting deeper and excruciatingly painful.

 

 

She continue running from the ‘creature’ that chased her. Finally, she found a right spot behind a wall to hide from it. She made every effort to make her breathing inaudible.

 

 

“I can smell you from HERE!! Your sweet blood betrays you!”

 

 

Not again! Dammit. The cut. Of course, he can smell her from miles away.

 

 

The voice of the creature echoed through the alley. That alone can make her trembling in panic. She took a brief peek and saw a humanoid shaped creature shadow lurking around. She pulled herself in and closed her eyes, praying that she can get away from that creature.

 

 

But, the luck was never in her favour when her injured left arm was being grabbed and yanked her from her hiding spot. She cried out, due to her deep injury.

 

 

All of the sudden, a pair of familiar eyes meet hers before she meet her doom…

 

 

Those eyes…. Those were….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ronan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and sorry for the English grammar, spelling, punctuation and everything, as usual. 
> 
> NOTE: New chapter update;-  
> Eternity... or nah?: every Tuesday and Thursday  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday


	4. Recurring, Intense Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really Ronan in her dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Caught up with something. 
> 
> NOTE: Chapter release update;  
> Eternity... Or Nah?: Every Tuesday and Thursday  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday

 

 

 

 

Peta screamed at the top of her lungs once she came back to the real world, the reality. Her breathing became hitching rapidly and her perspiration became more intense than before. This time, it’s getting overwhelming. So much she afraid she might couldn’t differentiate between real and dream world. No, nightmare. Her lucid dreaming is getting improved and she’s closed to get the answer.

 

 

It must be something else after the revelation of the creature’s eyes. Yes, of course, it does look like Ronan, but that might not answer her inquiries.

 

 

And she cannot jump into the conclusion. She needs to investigate more. Endure the fear and face it.

 

 

She shook off the dream in her head and took her phone from the lamp drawer. It was 6:30am. Yup, time to go for a jog. Usual routine.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

When she arrived at her apartment after her daily run, she were greeted by the Italian neighbor, Ida. She took off her earphone to greet her back.

 

 

“I heard screaming from you.” Ida muttered while tending her flower plant in the pot.

 

 

Peta looked down, embarrassed. Maybe her scream might disturbed her neighbors. “Sorry. Just a nightmare.” Peta looked up to Ida and smiled.

 

 

But, Ida locked her eyes on Peta as if she had done something wrong. Big time trouble.

 

 

“Maybe I can help you with your dream.”

 

 

 

Peta’s eyes suddenly grew bigger. What does she mean by that? She tried to find excuse to get inside. “Ookay… See you later, miss.” and she disappeared behind the door.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

She had done her shower, now preparing for her shift. She took her phone, car key and her sling bag with her.

 

 

When she was on her way to the bar, she realized that her meal that she supposed to eat were still sitting on her dining table.

 

 

“Shit! Now I’m running late.” She mumbled and she smacked her steering wheels.  

 

 

She spent hours of staring at the ceiling when she realized that she haven’t cooked her meal yet and she only have one hour before work. So, she decided to cook before she go for the shower. She planned to eat it before work.  

 

 

And now, she had to tie her stomach. She only had few minutes before her shift started. Well, that’s worst.

 

 

She parked her car to the spot she saw first. She took her bag and got out the car to lock it. She had no choice but to run before the clock, just to reach the punch card. When she’s done punch her card, she went to the office where she saw Gamora already took her apron.

 

 

“Where have you been, Peta? Slacking off?” Gamora sounded surpirising, seeing her bestfriend being late.

 

 

“Got hung up with something. Come on, let’s go.” Peta instructed while retrieving her apron and leave the room hurriedly.

 

 

Gamora still stood there, looked stunned. What’s going on?

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Her head swayed whenever she walked to the customers to serve the drinks. She almost tripped the drinks or she might spilled all over them. And it’s throbbing painful.

 

 

Her stomach grumbled but she had to keep going. It’s only thirty minutes before her shift’s over.

 

 

Suddenly, her world became dark and spinning. The headache’s getting unbearable. Her tray started to fall from her grip. Her stomach threatened her to spill the content, or in this case, the acid that had been built up for not doing their function. And the last thing she knew, she fall down on the soft carpeted floor and the female voice called out her name before she closed her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the short chapter. And yeah, as always, pardon my English.
> 
> NOTE: Chapter release update;  
> Eternity... Or Nah?: Every Tuesday and Thursday  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday


	5. What Was That All About?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who saved Peta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da. New Update!
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: New chapter release;  
> Eternity... Or Nah?: Every Tuesday and Thursday  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday

 

 

 

Peta woke up by the bright light above her. She slowly opened her eyes but the light was too bright to handle. She had to adjust it by blinking slowly.

 

 

Finally, her eyes could adjusted and opened wide. The next thing she picked up is the sterile smell. It smelled like hospital, or at least it’s a hospital. But the smell, it’s unbearable.

 

 

__Don’t tell me this is hospital._ _

 

 

Then, she raised her head a bit and found herself in the hospital gown, covered with white cotton blanket.

 

 

But, she felt dizzy and raised her right hand to massage her head. She felt something tugging at her hand the moment she raised it. When she turned her head, she saw IV tube attached at the back of her hand with surgical tape. She almost nauseous when she saw some kind of liquid flowing through the tube.

 

 

__This is bad. This is real bad._ _

 

 

But, the nauseous feeling subsided when she saw her bestfriend, Gamora, sleeping with her head on the mattress above her arms.

 

 

__Is she supposed to be in work today?_ _

 

 

Speaking of which…..

 

 

Now, she remembered the last time before she fall unconscious. She remembered the voice of someone calling her. She recognized it.

 

 

It was Gamora.

 

 

Oh poor Gamora. She had to be here to accompany Peta.

 

 

Peta used her strength that came a bit to sit up and adjust the pillow so that she can lean on properly.

 

 

“Gamora…” She shook her friend gently.

 

 

Then, there’s shift when she did it. Gamora raised her head slowly and surprised to see her friend back in the world.

 

 

“Peta!~”

 

 

Both of them embrace in their hug as if it’s their first time meet. After a while, they pulled back from the hug. Gamora’s expression changed into somewhat rather worrying.

 

 

“What the hell happened to you?!”

 

 

Cat got Peta’s tongue when she had to come up with excuses. But, she haven’t found one, so she might as well went straightforward.

 

 

“I didn’t eat my dinner. That’s why.”

 

 

Before Gamora can opened her mouth, Peta continued, “But don’t you worry. We gotta get out of here.”

 

 

She was about to climbed out of the bed when realization hit her. She turned to face Gamora. “How did we get here?”

 

 

She said nothing but opened her mouth stammering. She pointed the door reluctantly when a figure of a man in white shirt with few unbuttoned at the collar and gray trousers came in with his hand in the pocket while the other held the door.

 

 

“It was me.” said Ronan.

 

 

Gamora turned and nodded at Peta. “Yeah, he was there at the bar and brought you here when he saw you fainted.”

 

 

Okay, that means….. __My car!__    

 

 

Peta panicked. “What about my car?!” She stammering there.

 

 

“I can send you home, together with your friend.” She heard Ronan mentioned it from the door he just closed.

 

 

She stuttering, “N-no, I can’t. It will be burden for you.” She not used to it, being sent by a stranger… Okay, not a stranger, an acquaintance, they only met like one day.

 

 

Gamora held her hand. Her voice was barely a whisper, “Peta, come on. It’s not nice to reject person’s help. You wanna discharge, right?” The last sentence is in stern manner.

 

 

Peta looked at her like she’s kind of mother or sister. Sometimes, Gamora can be a bit mother-ish when it comes to her well-being and behaviour.

 

 

In the end, Peta had no choice but surrender. “ Okay, let’s go.”

 

 

Ronan went to the door. “Let me call the doctor.”

 

 

Peta and Gamora watched him went out the door. When he’s gone, they turned to watch each other.

 

 

“Do you know this guy? He carried you to his car.” Gamora looked so astounded at Peta.

 

 

“Carried me?” Oh, she could imagine the picture in her head. Black haired, tall, buffy man carrying her like a bridal style.

 

 

Opps, it’s gonna be slipped no matter what.

 

 

Okay, here we go. “We met at the bar. I went to him. He asked for my number. We texted a bit. We met….”

 

 

“You guys MET?!” Gamora cut in.

 

 

Peta cocked her head to the side. “Yeah. I mean, he asked to. So, I just went with flow.”

 

 

Gamora taken aback and held her index finger and shook it.

 

 

“You and I had a lot to talk about, girl.”   

 

 

“You wish.” Both of them laughed and slapped playfully at the their shoulder.

 

 

Gamora helped Peta packed her things while the nurse pulled the IV tube from her hand. Luckily, her bag was with her. She should thank Gamora for her belonging. She would be restless.

 

 

Ronan still at the counter, filling the form when both of them came out from the room. Yup, Peta can confirm that she’s in the hospital by the look of the surrounding. Medical equipment everywhere. White wall with wooden brown stripe designed the area. Still dull and boring.

 

 

She looked at the door, labeled ‘VIP Room’.

 

 

__What the hell?!_ _

 

 

This man might be hella crazy rich.

 

 

“So, are you ready?” Ronan walked towards them.

 

 

Peta was about to open her mouth when Gamora cut in, again. “Yeah, we’re ready. So, let’s get going.”

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

Gamora and Peta walked behind Ronan to the parking lot. Peta stunned when she saw the car that Ronan stood by to. It was white Aston Martin DB11.

 

 

This man IS hella crazy rich. Come on, who would afford to pay the VIP Room, when he can afford this? He’s a hematologist, remember?

 

 

The engine started, producing almost silence revving sound and the headlights turned on.

 

 

Ronan called out at them, “Ladies, please hop in.”

 

 

Both of them looked at each other and almost giggled. Without wasting more time, they got in the car where Gamora took the backseat first, leaving Peta no choice but to sit at the front.

 

 

__Is she doing this for purpose?_ _

__

__

She opened the door and sat on the comfort seat. She fidgeting a bit before she pulled the seat-belt and clicked it in.

 

 

“Alright, ladies. Who’s going to be the first to send?” Ronan said while adjusting the side and rear mirror.

 

 

Peta took no chance to answer when someone in the back done it quickly before she did.

 

 

“Me. I don’t have a car anyway. My sister sent me.”

 

 

“Okay. That should be fine.”

 

 

Gamora smiled at the Peta who turned her head and mouthed ‘what are you doing?’. She could only replied with a wink.

 

 

That annoyed Peta and rolled her eyes before she turned back to the front.

 

 

__Just you wait, G.__ She made infuriated face when Ronan noticed her.

 

 

“Are you okay, Peta?”

 

 

Peta widened her eyes and turned to look at Ronan. Damn, his eyes. That puppy eyes.

 

 

“Err, I’m f-fine.”

 

 

Ronan smiled then shifted the gear. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

 

When they drove out from parking lot, it was daylight.

 

 

“I cannot believe it. I passed out overnight.” Peta uttered. She looked at the clock on her phone. It’s 7:00am.

 

 

Then, she thought about Gamora and how her sister take this. She turned to face Gamora.

 

 

“Does your sister know?”

 

 

“Yeah. I texted her last night. Should be fine.”

 

 

Peta turned and exhaled relief breath. She should repay her good deeds, and Ronan too. She kinda felt regret about it.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

They arrived at Gamora’s house. She thanked Ronan for sending her home then turned to Peta who looked at her with concerned face. Again, with the winking. It’s getting annoying and she felt like want to scratch her face.

 

 

“See you later, Peta. And don’t forget to eat something.” said Gamora while patted her at the shoulder.

 

 

“Bye, darling.” Peta called out.

 

 

They watched Gamora walked to her house and came in. Then, he started to drive off. Ronan asked Peta for the address. At first, she’s kinda reluctant but gave in when he persuaded her.

 

 

So, they drove to Peta’s residence.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

At last, they arrived at the destination.

 

 

“Thank you for sending us home. And for the hospital room.” Peta thanked him.

 

 

Ronan smiled. “No worries, Peta. I’m glad that you are recovering now.”

 

 

But, Peta’s expression saddened. “I wish if there’s something I can repay you.”  
  
  
Ronan shook his head and brought his hands to hold her’s.

 

 

“It’s okay, Peta. It’s my genuine pleasure to help you.”

 

 

“But…..”

 

 

“It’s fine, my lady. I know you couldn’t afford to repay all of it. But, there’s one thing you can do if you’re insisted.”

 

 

“Huh?” __Okay, what is it?__

__

__

“Be mine.” And he flashed his sweet smile. Carved with his thin lips.

 

 

And she caught herself staring at the lips. But, be his? A partner? A significant others? Don’t he think it’s too early to be in the relationship? She’s not even ready to pursue after the latest breakup, which was like what, four months ago?

 

 

After a while she thought about it, “I will see about that. It’s still early, dude. And we only met like two days ago. No offense, but I’m not ready.”

 

 

Ronan put his affirmative face. “Alright. I understand that. So, how do we start?”

 

 

“Maybe I’ll tell you later.” Hoping he get the message.

 

 

He realized that she just discharged from hospital and he brought Peta to engage with this conversation. She must be tired.

 

 

“Oh, yes. I am sorry about that. Let me walk with you.”

 

 

She shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I can walk alone.”

 

 

But, Ronan kept his firm. “No, I insisted.”

 

 

After a moment. “Okay.” _ _Whatever suits you.__  

 

 

Both of them climbed out the car. She took her bag and hung it at her shoulder. Bith of them walked to the apartment. She could heard the beeping sound of his car locked.

 

 

When they arrived at her door, they stopped the track.

 

 

“So, this is where I live.” Peta pointed at her apartment room.

 

 

“You sure you are going to be okay?”

 

 

“Yeah. Thanks again.” Peta smiled weakly.

 

 

Ronan reliefed. “Very well. Don’t forget to have something. And don’t forget the medication.”

 

 

“Okay.” Then, she realized that he probably have work to do. “Don’t you work today?”

 

 

Ronan nodded. “Soon.”

 

 

That’s when her neighbour, Ida, came out to tend her plant. She looked up and was about to greet Peta when she stiffened. Same goes to Ronan when he turned around to see her.

 

 

Peta looked up at them when she unlocked the door. Did she miss something here? With their gaze like this, they must have history together.

 

 

“Good morning, Peta.” Ida greeted. Oh, she came back functioning after staring contest with Ronan.

 

 

“Good morning to you too, Ms. Coniglio.” She tried her best to say that last name in Italian. At least, she nailed it, a bit.

 

 

“Good morning miss.” The low-pitched voice boomed out. Ronan regarded her with a nod.

 

 

“Good morning to you too.” She replied with a smile.

 

 

“Okay.” Peta’s eyes ping-ponged between them two. “Maybe you guys may had history together, but it’s good to see that you guys know each other.”

 

 

Ronan turned to her. “I think I better get going. See you later, Peta. I will pick you up for work. And before you say anything, I insisted to.”

 

 

God, this man is firm rock-headed. Peta didn’t have a chance to dodge it.

 

 

“Okay. I’ll text you later.”

 

 

Peta waved her had at Ronan, who departed his way to go down the stairs. But, he stopped on the way when he turned his head at Ida again.

 

 

__Okay, whatever.__   

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *put on innocent face* another mystery?
> 
> Sorry for the English punctuation, spelling and everything.
> 
> NOTE: New chapter release;  
> Eternity... Or Nah?: Every Tuesday and Thursday  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday


	6. What Do We Got Here? Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to work but things started to get wierd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found way to post this fic... I have to bluetooth it to my phone since internet conmection is down n my hotspot is doing shit... So there you go

 

 

 

 

 

Peta just came out from her bathroom. After she got dressed up, she went to the kitchen to eat her dinner before she went to work. This time, she’s back in track, being the early bird.

 

Ronan is going to send her to work today. Her car key is still in the bag. She hoped that the car is still okay and intact. You might never know since people nowadays still looking for the old scrap of metal, or classic car.

 

After she done, she brought her plate to the sink and cleaned up everything. When she done, she took her bag and retrieved her phone to check on Ronan’s text messages.

 

**Ronan** : Are you done? I will be coming to get you soon.

 

**Peta** : Yup. I’ll be downstairs.

 

**Ronan** : Take care of yourself when you are outside.

 

Peta stared at the message then locked it and put it in her bag. Why does he worried so much? Then, she walked to the exit and locked her door when Ida came out from her room as well.

 

“Gone to work, young one?”

 

“Yeah. As usual. Couldn’t take an off today.” Peta told her.

 

“What happened?” Ida sounded like not so concerned in her tone. Like blunt expression.

 

Peta exhales, “Fainted. Forgot to eat before work.” She laughed on that event yesterday. What a stupid excuse when she thought about it.

 

Just as Peta stepped down the stairs, she heard Ida spoke.

 

“Be careful.”

 

Peta looked up, “Always am, miss.” She gave her the sincerest smile, indicating that she will be fine. But, thoughts running in her mind. _Why now?_

 

“Be careful with the guy you met yesterday.”

 

And with that, she went back to her room, leaving Peta dumbfounded.

 

Okay, what was that all about?

 

Peta shrugged and went to the sidewalks. Ronan’s car arrived as soon as she stepped on the pavement and hopped in.

 

Then, the car engine revved and they drove off from the residence.

.

.

.

.

.

 

On the way to the bar, the thoughts of Ida’s warning swam around.

 

_Be careful with the guy you met yesterday..._

 

What does she mean by that?

 

_Be careful with the guy you met yesterday…._

 

What if it does something to do her dream?

 

_Be careful with the guy you met yesterday._

 

But no, it can’t be. It’s just a dream, right? It means nothing, right?

 

All the bullshit this-means-something kinda grew on her when she was a kid. Now, it’s just irrelevant.

 

She shook the thought when Ronan noticed it.

 

“What is going on?” Peta looked at him.

 

“Nothing.” She flashed a weak smile.

 

“Have you take your medication?”

 

“Yup. I’m good now.”

 

“That’s good.” Ronan tone was so relief.

 

Peta was about to get lost in the train of thoughts again when….

 

“I may not be coming to the bar tonight. Some errands I need to do at the workplace. I am sorry.” Ronan apologized.

 

Why would he apologize for? “Nah, it’s okay. I understand that. You’re the doctor. Patients. Needles. Ugh.” She made repulsive tone on that.

 

Ronan let out a small laugh. “You are so humorous, Peta. That is why I like you.”

 

Peta blushed and her heart skip a beat. But still, too soon.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Ronan asked.

 

Peta chuckled a bit. “Of course. I can take care of myself.” She took out her pepper spray and showed it at Ronan.

 

Ronan can only made a affirmative face and nodded.

 

They arrived at the front of her bar, but the thoughts still with her. She tried to shake off so that she can focus. “

 

Thank you Ronan. We will see each other soon.” said Peta.

 

“I’m at your service, my lady. If there’s anything, you can contact me anytime.” Ronan uttered.

 

Seriously, the use of ‘my lady’ is so old and cliche. But, Peta let it be. It sounds sweet over time.

 

She got out the car and turned around to watch Ronan drove by. She huffed a small breath and circled to the backdoor.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Not much people hang out in the bar during weekdays, only occasional. That means, the waiters and waitresses have some free times to do things they need to finish off. “

 

How are you feeling, dear?”

 

Peta was wiping off the table when Rocket came to her, shooting some annoying questions.

 

“Yeah, I’m feeling better. Why ask?”

 

Rocket did the mimic of heartbroken man with hands on the chest.

 

“That hurts. That really hurts.”

 

She scoffed at him and went to another table.

 

Rocket leaned at her, “But seriously, tell me, who’s that guy?”

 

Peta stopped doing what she’s doing and turned around to Rocket, “Which guy?” “

 

The tall, not that good-looking guy who came out of nowhere and carried you like you weigh nothing. As if he knows you very well.” He huffed.

 

“I’m jealous.”

 

With that statement came out from his mouth, that already made Peta almost want to puke. Since when Rocket, the carefree guy who don’t really hangout with Peta that much, became jealous with the man that she met few days ago.

 

It’s not even a month.

 

“Is that you or the old Rocket just drown in the river yesterday? He’s nothing but an acquaintance.” Peta let out.

 

Rocket made a face as if he’s not convinced yet.

 

“Okay, okay. We met like two days ago. But hey, he’s just a customer here, like everybody else.”

 

“But did you give your number to them, just like you gave it to him?”

 

Okay, what is wrong with Rocket today? As if something hit him in the head and voila, a brand new, brainwashed person. He wasn’t like this during her two years working in this bar.

 

“What is wrong with you? There still customers here, Rocket. In case you didn’t notice.” Peta grumbled quietly, even tho they’re far away from the customer and the music drowned their voice a little.

 

“I saw you gave it to him.” His tone became serious.

 

Peta had enough for this hour. Why did they have this conversation now?

 

“Why don’t we wait until our shifts done? It’s still working hours.” She lashed out, but in low voice.

 

Then, she left and move to the new customers that just arrived.

 

“Is he here?” Rocket is almost yelling there.

 

Peta turned around. “No.” She replied with annoyance.

.

.

.

.

.

 

After their shift is done and the next shift replace them, she took her bag when Gamora went in as well.

 

“So, why don’t you tell me who is that guy?” You guys looks so close together.”

 

“No~ He’s just a stranger who wants to get to know me.” She looked at her with a bit of annoyance. She hate being interviewed unless she wanted to.

 

Gamora crossed her arms and looked at Peta up and down with a smile. “Are you ready to move on now? You know, when I saw you gave your number to that man, I thought, ‘she’s ready now’.”

 

Ugh, she saw it too? Did everyone saw it?

 

“You never give your number or take their numbers before. What’s going there?” She continued.

 

Peta paused to reflect all those days when she got broke up with her latest boyfriend and how she ignored all the request of the customers who wants to get to know her. But with Ronan, she don’t even know why she done it.

 

Maybe, just maybe…..

 

“Maybe I’m ready. But don’t get the idea, I was just being adventurous that day. So, I just wanna do it for fun. No hard feelings. No string attached.”

 

Gamora raised her index finger. “Ah-ah ah. Be careful what are you saying. It might gonna backfire on you. Or worst, fall for him. Which is…” She giggled. “Oh, I’m glad if it did happen.”

 

Peta repulsed on that statement. No way it will happen. She might be ready but,…. let’s just say she’s single but unavailable if put it that way.

 

“Whatever Gamora. Going home now.” Peta made her way to the punch card. Followed by Gamora.

 

“We’ll text if there’s anything, Peta. Have a good night.” Gamora called while exiting.

 

Peta shook and was about to leave when she felt someone grabbed arm. She turned around and saw Rocket stood by her.

 

“What do you want?” Peta barked.

 

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” Rocket blurted out.

 

Seriously, she don’t have time for this shit. “I was fainted because I didn’t eat yesterday and he was happened to be there when I was fainted. He’s just like our customers. Why would you ask? It’s not like you care.”

 

Rocket could only stood there, trying to process what’s going on.

 

“Why do we have this conversation?” Peta enraged. She was about to leave when he opened his mouth.

 

“I saw the way he looked at you when you were fainted. I saw him cradled your head, checked your pulse, then lifted you to his car.”

 

_Okay, so, what’s the point here?_ Peta would never know what has been bothering him.

 

“It could be me, or Rogel. Or Yong-Gi perhaps. Chad, Jay and Aiden would help too. But that man, he insisted to help you.”

 

(Jaiden ‘Jay’ Levy and Aiden Fuentes are the bartender in this bar.)

 

“Okay, he’s a doctor. Hematologist to be exact. But what is actually wrong?” Peta bawled, because she really don’t have any idea what’s in his mind.

 

Rocket eyes became serious and sharp. “I need to you to be careful with this guy. I’m not sure but I can sense it there’s something fishy about this guy.”

 

_Great. Another warning, huh?_

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this chapter coming up...


	7. What Do We Got Here? Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a 25% rough day for her.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I was chasing time and as always, a bit distracted. I need to develop some other plotlines in the story to make it more build-up. I'm gonna revise the time schedule too.

 

 

 

Peta drove home from the bar. Part of her glad that her car is still fine. Other part of her is running her mind through, about the warning from Madam Ida and Rocket. Why now? Why her? Ever since she met Ronan, things really went shitty.

 

 

It’s impossible for them to be related. But who knows?

 

 

Either way, she is too tired to think of this right now. All she needs is a warm shower and a good night sleep.

 

 

She arrived at home and huffed a handful of her breath. She took her bag and went out from her car to lock it.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

After she done showering, she took out her pajama pants and lavender coloured tank top. She put it in and then, she went to her study table to turn on the aroma diffuser.

 

 

She chose lavender essential oil because it always helped her to sleep. She leave it on and flop down onto her bed. She covered her body with her blanket and drift to sleep easily, thanks to lavender oil.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

She’s back in the alley again. This time, she won’t run. She could only walk since she knew that the creature is gonna for her again, so what’s the point of avoiding it?

 

 

She went inside the deserted town of bricks and limestone building and it was so dark. It only illuminated by the moonlight.

 

 

“I don’t know who you are but come out and get me.” Peta shouted across the building. She can hear her voice echoing. Is this possible in lucid dream? She’ll never know.

 

 

She knew that she was dreaming and she knew that she can snap out of it anytime soon but she wanted to stay. She cannot be forever haunted by the same dream all over again. And the red flags in real world? That she have to find out why.

 

 

She can hear something dashed behind her. When she turned around, she can only saw a glimpse of the shadow’s tail.

 

 

“Who’s there? Ronan, is that you?”

 

 

Then, the dashing sound appeared again at her back and she have to turn around, facing the arch of the town entrance. But, she surprised that she a silhouette of a woman standing there.

 

 

Peta walked towards the silhouette to have a better view of the person, just in case of the person needs help.

 

 

The closer she gets, the clearer the feature of the lady.

 

 

Maybe it’s the drawback of the lucid dream that she couldn’t see the face of the lady since it was a bit blur to see and dark by the shadow. The woman was wearing the same as Peta’s, except that Peta is wearing black while the lady is wearing white and covered with red splash. The smell is too coppery. Is that blood?

 

 

And she can smell in the dream, too? Never know.

 

 

When she inspected the upper body of the lady, she noticed a bloodied bitemark on the side of her neck, and it’s looks fresh for sure.

 

 

Suddenly, a silhouette of a man coming from behind the lady. The body is the same as the creature with Ronan’s eyes that chased her nights ago. And he’s coming up to the woman and she don’t even flinch.

 

 

Instead, she let the creature, or should she refer him as a man, wrapped his arms around her waist and across her chest.

 

 

“Join us, Peta.”

 

 

__Is it the time to wake up? Not yet._ _

 

 

She could hear clearly it were two voices, a male and female.

 

 

__Is it the time to wake up? Not yet._ _

 

 

The moonlight then shone at them, revealing their true faces.

 

 

__Is it the time to wake up? Not yet.__  

 

 

The true features had been revealed before Peta’s very eyes. She was shocked when she discovered that……

 

 

It was herself and Ronan, pale-faced, drenched in blood, smiling at her, revealing their sharp canine teeth.

 

 

“Join us, Peta.” The voices echoing in her ears.

 

 

And probably, the best time to wake up, even though she don’t want to.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

She opened up her eyes slowly, allowing herself to adjust her mind to fit in the real world, and raised her cheeks that had been resting on her pillow. She slowly got up and sat up on her bed for a few moment she tried to recall back the dream and it’s still there.

 

 

While it’s still fresh, she took out the dream journal that she had written on ever since she got this weird dream. Maybe that would connect it all. It really helps her to achieve lucid dreaming.   

 

 

After she wrote it, she review back the past entries. It looks like it’s developing to the climax, where it can be the answer that can related to the real world. She’s getting sick of this repeated nightmare all over again.

 

 

__Can I just dream something else or nothing at all?_ _

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

She jogged across the pavement of the beach. She relieved the breeze of the ocean wind calms her. But still, the dream is replaying in her mind. She kept on jogged, adding extra miles because she had to. She might be going insane if this is going on for a long period of time.

 

 

She went back to her apartment and ran up the stairs, ready to enter her room when all of the sudden, Ida stopped her with her voice.

 

 

“You’re dreaming of it again, do you, child?”

 

 

Peta turned around to face her slowly. __How did she know?__

__

__

“I can feel it when you’re having a bad dream. Come inside, we’re will going to talk about this.” Ida gestured here in to her room.

 

 

“But, I just came back from-”

 

 

“Alright then. But be sure to come back here.” Ida instructed.

 

 

__Oh, gosh. Ok then._ _

__

__

Peta came in to her room with such a confusion. What did she just witness and hear?

 

 

__Is she some kind of mediator or something?_ _

__

__

Nonetheless, she had to go to the shower and get ready to meet her neighbor. Her weird neighbor.  

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the lucid dreaming, I've been there before, saying to myself that it's just a dream and want to continue on to see where this is going. Shoulda try more on that. 
> 
> Regarding the time schedule, I was thinking of releasing the chapter in weekly order, if you get what i mean. E.g. Week 1-Fanfic A. Week 2-Fanfic B. Week 3-Fanfic A. Week 4-Fanfic B. And the week goes on. 
> 
>  
> 
> This week will be Eternity... Or Nah? from Tuesday until Friday. Next week is [The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509604)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, apologize for my English.


	8. What Do We Got Here? Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peta's gonna discovered part of the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. I need to rest my eyes from laptop screen. And I need to plan the story development more carefully. Just a reminder, this is just an alternate universe. It is not directly connected to the real vampire and their history.

 

 

 

 

 

After Peta done dressing herself, she brought her phone, her dream journal (just in case) and room key and locked the door. Then, she went to her neighbor, just few steps away from here.

 

 

She knocked her door thrice then the door opened, revealed Madam Ida, in her old fashioned clothing.

 

 

“Come in, child. We discuss it here.” Ida invited her in.

 

 

So, she went in and the door closed behind her. Ida gestured her to have a seat.

 

 

After a moment of making tea, Ida served her and Peta thanked her.   

 

 

“So, can you tell me what is your dream?” Ida started the conversation.

 

 

Peta swallowed. “It’s like this. I’m having this same repetitive dreams since last month and I thought it was normal dream. But lately, it’s getting intensified and almost cannot be controlled. I can achieve the lucid dreaming, but not fully.”

 

 

She shook her head and raised her hand. “All this happened ever since….”

 

 

She trailed off there, out of the words. Or she might be afraid of saying the wrong thing.

 

 

“Ever since Ronan came into your life?” Ida continued.

 

 

It can be connected tho. Her life was almost 100% turned upside down. But no, it can’t be.

 

 

“I…. I’m not sure what.” Peta scratched the back of her head, unsure of her answer if it’s convincing enough.

 

 

Nonetheless, Ida could only smile. As if she understand what ordeal Peta went through.

 

 

“Describe your dream, child.”

 

 

Peta looked up, biting her bottom lip. She tried to open her mouth to explain every detail of her dream but failed. Then, she remembered that she brought the dream journal with her.

 

 

“I can’t describe it very well but,” she held the journal to Ida. “is this okay?”

 

 

Ida, with her calm state, took the book from her. “Glad you keep a copy of your dream.”

 

 

Peta shrugged, secretly praised herself.

 

 

“Okay, let me go through with this. There must be something that been bothering you.”

 

 

Peta nodded. After a few minutes of scanning and skimming the journal, Ida’s expression changed. Her eyes grew wider. Her breathing became rapidly hitching. She closed the journal and set it on the table. Then, she went to the Peta and sat down next to her. She held her hand, massaging lightly.

 

 

“I’ve got to tell you something.”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Peta unlocked her door and closed it when she came in to the living room. She walked weakly and slouched down the couch. She stared at the television black screen and recapped of what Madam Ida said.

 

 

__“I need to tell you about the guy you saw few days ago. He’s not such a normal human like us. They’re the immortal creatures, vampire.” She went straightforward there._ _

__

__

__“What?! Seriously?” Peta was so shocked hearing this. That’s bold of her to state that._ _

__

__

__But Peta not convinced by this. “But, if he IS a vampire, then what are the signs that he is one?”_ _

__

__

__Ida took a breath. “They don’t live under the sunlight.”_ _

__

__

__“What?! But as what I recalled, he didn’t flinch from the sunlight when he sent me and Gamora back home.” Peta remembered that Ronan went on like a normal person._ _

__

__

__“Probably he took medication for the complication. Remember he’s a doctor?”_ _

__

__

__“Hematologist.” Peta corrected her._ _

__

__

__But Ida ignored it and continued. “They don’t eat and drink.”_ _

__

__

__Peta tilted her head, agreeing on the statement. “That one is true. He didn’t even drink the last time we dated.”_ _

__

__

__Ida shot her an expression. “Should have known that it’s coming. Moving on. They  don’t flinch on onion and stakes or whatever your generations come up with. They are the modern vampire. They evolved gradually to fit in.”_ _

__

__

__Peta could only stared at Ida._ _

__

__

__“Except for centuries old vampire. They are hard to change.”_ _

__

__

__“Okay-”_ _

__

__

__Ida continued. “Their eyes are either golden brown or reddish tint. And they are exceptionally strong and fast. That’s why they are immortal.”_ _

__

__

__Peta noticed the eyes but not his strength. Then, she remembered the dream. What does it mean?_ _

__

__

__“Madam, what about my dream? I forgot to ask about it.”_ _

__

__

__Ida realized it, but then, her expression saddened. Peta became worried. What does it mean by that?_ _

__

__

__“I’m sorry, Peta. But there’s nothing I can do to stop it. They’re coming for you.”_ _

__

__

__Peta was taken aback by this and she almost infuriated. “Coming to me? Who? Who is coming to me?”_ _

__

__

__“The Kree clan.”_ _

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Peta’s head felt heavy after recalling what Ida said to her. Ronan is a vampire? Who is Kree clan? Cannot be under sunlight? He was fine last time.

 

 

Whatever it is, she needs to experiment this… and she have to be the first one to discover it.

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize to my English. And for the cliffhanger. New chapter next.


	9. Cue Schwarzenegger's Zoom-In Face in True Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet looks like she's having a mood swing for no reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I posted this a day late. Not complaining but being the writer was hard. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next Week: [The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509604)

 

 

 

Peta checked the calendar on her phone. It’s only few days to the weekend where she can meet Ronan, in daylight if possible. She seems like a mean person, bullying a grown man. Or should she say, decades old man because he might be looking 20s or 30s but sure he’s ain’t that young.

 

 

He might be consumed some medication, or sun protection at least. She needs to do something like an element of surprise, but how? If she wants him to tell her straight and be honest, then all things should go well and she will have no hard feelings at all. That’s is if he wanted to.

 

 

He needs to tell her. Better than waiting. Because, come on, this Kree clan. They might be here by the time she found out the answer using experimental technique.

 

 

Alright then, dig the truth out of him if that’s what it takes. Even if he leave her and deal with the clan alone. Then, so be it.

 

 

She went by her routine and prepared for her shift later at the evening.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Gamora and Peta were hanging out at the bar counter, leaning by it, watching the customers just in case if they were needed. There were not much to do since it’s not a peaking hours, and definitely not a busiest day.

 

 

“So, is he here?”

 

 

Peta looked at Gamora. “What?”

 

 

Gamora scoffed, irritated by that blank face that Peta made. “Are you spacing out?” She laughed about it. “Is he here? Your Ronan?”

 

Her head swiveling made Peta repulsed about it.

 

 

“Not sure. Why do you ask?”

 

 

“I just wanna make sure if the description on your man is the same as the one you texted me just now.”

 

 

“MY man?! Ugh. We’re not together for God’s sake.” Peta protested.

 

 

It’s not long after when Ronan finally came in and sat on the same spot he always seated. Peta couldn’t understand why there’s heat on her cheeks. She hoped that she’s not blushing. She could feel Gamora nudging on her.

 

 

“Go on, Peta. Don’t let me down.” She joked and left her alone. She went at the other side of the table bar to assist the customers.

 

 

From far right, Rocket was there, switching his gaze from Peta to Ronan and vice versa. He was serving the ladies who were there just to see him.

 

 

He could see Peta walked to Ronan with swift. He warned her, didn’t he? He’s not sure why but he could feel it the first time he saw this man.

 

 

Now, back to Ronan and Peta.

 

 

“Are you sure you’re not gonna drink here?” Peta said, a slight sarcastic tone here.

 

 

Clueless, Ronan smiled. “No, I’m just lounging here. As usual. Out of work.”

 

 

Peta knew the reason why but decided to play a bit shady, or threw some forwardness there. “Or you are just shy to drink in front of humans?”

 

 

Opppss. It slipped.

 

 

Ronan frowned at her, but still clueless. “What do you mean by that?” He swallowed. He might be panicking now but he just had to remain as calm as possible.

 

 

Human or vampire or whatever creatures on Earth, when it comes to men, they are all the same.

 

 

Whatever it is, she is just can’t deal with this shit. Not a time like this. She have to think about strategy.

 

 

She can think later.

 

 

“Call me if you need me.” Peta said, but still with a little bit shady.

 

 

She left Ronan with confused face. He must have thought of what he did wrong.

 

 

Rocket saw this as something probably happened between them two. He assumed that Peta took his advice. He should ask her.

 

 

Screw it. He’s going to her now.

 

 

Peta standing against the bar counter, folding tissue napkins when Rocket approaching her.

 

 

“Okay, what was going on? I saw you guys kinda sour-faced.”

 

 

“Nothing serious.” Peta muttered, without looking up.

 

 

Rocket leaned his back on the bar counter and crossed his arms.

 

 

“I told you he’s dangerous just by the look of his pale face.”

 

 

Peta looked offended and tilted her head up to face Rocket.

 

 

“Who are you to say this? You never met him personally.”

 

 

Rocket stunned by Peta’s comment on him. He would never thought she would sneered him, over a man that she just met few days ago. But that’s how woman would act, right? Don’t ever deny it with Rocket.

 

 

“Alright, alright. Chill. He’s your man.” Rocket raised his hands in surrender.

 

 

Peta could only sigh. What’s the matter with people these days? She can’t even have her own break of mind.

 

 

She done with napkin folding and return to her normal work.

 

 

She just can’t wait to go home and have a rest. Then, she can think of a plan to trap Ronan.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

She’s at her apartment, where she rests her head on her pillow, staring at the ceiling, replaying her dream, Madam Ida’s word of warning and the look on Ronan.

 

 

She needs to get Ronan to negotiate with the Kree clan if he is proven to be a vampire. Even though he might be not from that clan, but at least negotiation with the same type of creature would spare her part of the life.

 

 

She needs to get over this, once and for all.

 

 

If not, then the problem will be prolonged and she might endanger everyone that had been close to her. Her family. Her friend. Even her neighbor.

 

 

Nah, she don’t want that to happen. Let it be between her and them. And Ronan.

 

 

She turned to her right side and put her hands below her cheeks. If there’s any weird nightmare going to hunt her, then so be it.

 

 

She used to it already.

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there with Frank Grillo's word coming out from his mouth during the Chelsea dinner thing. 
> 
> And as always, sorry for the English.
> 
> Next week: [The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509604)


	10. The Moment Of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to dig out the truth. Or the fraction of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Finally, I can update the fic after a long few weeks of hiatus. I needed to recharge back my spirit of writing and now I'm back. I am so sorry to keep you guy waiting but I need an encouragement in order to continue writing. I hate of leaving my fic hanging, I do.

 

 

 

 

The next day, Peta called an operator at the hospital that Ronan’s worked. He told her where does he work during their first date.

 

 

She inquired details on their work shift and what time most of the doctors go home. Sure, she had a plan.

 

 

And he will not see her coming.

 

 

 

 

 

She planned to see him after his working day, before she go to work. So, she prepared her uniform ready and resume her daily day while waiting. And she didn’t inform him, not at all. SURPRISE MOTHA~

 

 

The time has come. She got in her uniform ready. Her bag, hoodie jacket and car key is already in place. And she hoped that she can go to work early. She locked the door behind her and started to walk down the stairs and to the parking lot. She unlocked her door and threw all the things at the passenger seat before she went in. She started the engine and while waited it to warm up, she inhales and exhales her breath to relax herself and prayed that everything’s going to be fine.

 

 

When she’s ready, she shifted the gear on and drove out of the parking lot. She could memorised the route to the hospital very well. It only took about 20 minutes from the apartment.

 

 

When she arrived at the hospital’s parking lot, she found a spot and parked it, hidden from the possible view just in case Ronan saw from various angles. She put on her hoodie and her phone. And oh, don’t forget a pair of shades, to cover her eyes. Then, she turned off the engine and got out the car to lock it.

 

 

She turned left and right before she crossed the pavement and went to the reception to inquire about Hematology office. When the receptionist asked, she said she is the doctor’s cousin. She even told that no need inform him, giving the reason that they already contacted (when it’s actually a lie).

 

So, she went to the said floor and looked for the office. When she was about to turn to the corridor to the office, she almost jumped when she saw Ronan, in his white doctor coat, went out from the room to the other room, bringing a clipboard.

 

 

Whew~

 

 

So, she took out her phone to check the time. Yup, almost time. She could hear her heart beating unsteadily. She knew what’s coming to her but if she don’t do it, then there goes her effort. So, she sucked it all up and walked to the office. At last, she’s at his door. This is the part where she should knock. Yes? No? Yes? No? __Oh gosh.__

 

 

Ahh, screw it.

 

 

She knocked the door a few times. She finally knocked it. Her own self shaking when she heard a clicking sound of the door knob and revealed a man still in his coat.

 

 

“Hello miss. Is there anything I can help you with?” Ronan greeted. He probably didn’t recognize someone under that hoodie and overly large shades.

 

 

Peta quickly looked right and left and then pushed Ronan inside the office.

 

 

“Excuse me. You don’t have to push me.” Ronan protested.

 

 

She closed the door and locked it. Honestly, she didn’t even know why she did that. Then, she immediately took off her shades and hoodie to reveal her blond hair and her face to Ronan.

 

 

He absolutely looked shocked. “Peta, what are you doing here?!”

 

 

He kept his voice lowered.

 

 

Peta put up her serious face and her voice stern.

 

 

“I need you to be honest with me. And we’re not gonna discuss it here.”

 

 

Ronan’s in trouble apparently.

 

 

“Well, just let me pack things first. Then, we use my car.”

 

 

Peta’s shoulder slumped down. Well, better make this short but with details.

 

 

“Alright then. I’ll wait outside.”

 

 

Peta unlocked the door and walked out. Ronan closed his eyes, thinking what did he done wrong from last night.

 

 

She leaned on the office wall, staring at the floor. Thinking what to say, what to ask and what to do if things gone wrong. The pepper spray can should be in the bag, right?

 

 

After a few minutes, Ronan walked out the door with his suitcase at his hand, locking the door with the other.

 

 

“Ready?” And that’s all Ronan could say at this point. And he sounded a bit pathetic. At least for Peta’s point of view.

 

 

Both of them walked to the front desk to return the key, scanned his fingerprint and then took the elevator to the parking lot.

 

 

And they didn’t say any words. They could feel the tense.

 

 

They went to his car and hopped in.

 

 

“Okay, Peta. Tell me where do you want to drive to?” Ronan asked, carefully.

 

 

“Anywhere quiet and no people sighted.” Straight and stern, girl.

 

 

“Okay.” Now, Ronan is more than confused of what was going on.

 

Then, he realised something.

 

 

“Oh Peta. I need to get something at the backseat.”

 

 

 _ _Is he making excuses? Vampire makes excuses? Immortal please…..__  

 

 

Peta looked at him with disapproval face. “No, I’m in a hurry. Can we please get going?” Ok, that’s rude but whatever.

 

 

Is she high with adrenaline rush or she saw Ronan shaken a bit, with his golden browned eyes widen?

 

 

“O-Okay. As you wish.” He tried. Believe the writer, he tried his best not to piss Peta even more.

 

 

Ronan took out his gloves effortlessly at the side door pocket and fix it on his hands. Peta looked at him in disbelief. Yup, that’s a red flag right there.

 

 

He noticed Peta locked her eyes at him. He laughed nervously, “I-I-I have sensitive skin with sun.”

 

 

 _ _But you did better last time.__ Ooooh, what’s he gonna do?

 

 

“O-Okay, let’s go.” He nervously shifted his gear and went into drive mode.

 

 

“I know one place where we can be quiet. Probably few people will be there, but it’s safe prying ears.” Ronan suggested.

 

 

Peta hummed approvingly.

 

 

“I went there for a jog sometimes. Or I would enjoy the serenity.”

 

 

Wait, is this another lie or what? Vampires did jog? Do vampires even sweat? Because that would be another red flag.

 

 

Peta could just ignored him and fixed her eyes on the road. She just don’t care for now. All she care is him, his origin and this Kree clan.

 

 

They arrived at the place where it was actually quiet park, with a few people hanging out there. You could actually count how many people are there.

 

 

“Do you want to talk in here or do you prefer outside?”

 

 

Ronan asked because privacy is matter to Peta. As what he learned.

 

 

“Here.” Stern Peta on the road.

 

 

Ronan raised his eyebrows. “Okay. Is there anything I can help you with? Last night you were different. Did I do something or is it because I didn’t showed up that night?”

 

 

Peta closed her eyes, still looking down at her shoes. “No, it’s not that.”

 

 

“Then, what is it?”

 

 

Peta inhaled her breath and turned to look at Ronan, who might be putting his innocent face to its finest, which didn’t bother her at all.

 

 

“Did you know my neighbor, Madam Ida?”

 

 

Ronan was about to open his mouth to answer but got interrupted by Peta.

 

 

“Don’t answer until I tell you to do so.”

 

 

He nodded. Okay, that was easy. Here comes the intense part.

 

 

“Madam Ida told me about you. Everything about you. Okay, you know what, let me go straightforward here. She told me that you’re vampire.”

 

 

Ronan went wide eyed on that statement. He knew that Ida would tell Peta someday somehow the moment they saw each other.

 

 

So, Ronan could only nod, come up with some explanation.

 

 

“Show me that you are the one. Take off your gloves.”

 

 

Ronan looked at Peta, then at his gloves. He slowly pull the tip of the glove, to reveal his pale skin.

 

 

“Put your hand under the sunlight.” Peta instructed.

 

 

Ronan could have said ‘no’, but for Peta, he would do it. So, he slowly moved his hand passed the steering wheel. Then, all of the sudden, his hand produced smoke, which resulting from the burn.

 

 

He quickly pulled his hand back massaged it with his other hand, to soothe away the burn sensation.

 

 

Peta swallowed. “So, that’s why you needed to go to the backseat. For what?”

 

 

“I use my modified pills to make me endure the sunlight. But, for this time, I need to use my suncream to temporarily covers me since you were there uninformed.”

 

 

She could take that. Then, she continued. “She even told me about this Kree clan thingy. Who are they?”

 

 

Ronan was taken aback hearing that name. He knew, deep down, this thing won’t left him, no matter where he go.

 

 

“So, tell me, how did you guys know each other and how does she know about this?”

 

 

Ronan pursed his lips. “It was long time ago, when your Madam Ida was a small child. If you curious about the Kree clan, I was one of them. But in different group.”

 

 

It’s Peta turn to be widen eyes.

 

 

“I’m in a group where we only hunt animals as substitute to human blood.” He stopped to see Peta’s reaction.

 

 

“Okay, I think you’ll be wondering why I became hematologist. No, I don’t drink from the blood storage.” Someone did watch the movie. “I had trained to hunt ever since I joined the group.”

 

 

“But this one group,” he scoffed. “Their craving on blood was so unnerving that they couldn’t contain it. Especially after they massacred this one tiny village in Italy. That’s where Ida lived.”

 

 

The atmosphere in the car was so eerily silent that only Peta’s breath can be heard.

 

 

“I was there during that time. After they left, I quietly went inside the village only to find there were no souls left there. So, I checked every home to get rid of the evidence so that the public wouldn’t know about this. It was so tedious if you ask me.”

 

 

Peta could only imagine how worse was that during that time. Or it could be more worse than what she imagined.

 

 

“But then, I smelled a human, hiding somewhere in a closet, in the room covered in incense smoke. And a faint crying. I assured her that I’m the good guy and promised not to hurt her. That was where we met.”

 

 

Ronan looked at the pair of mother and daughter playing at the playground. “She was just a little girl, orphaned. She said that she heard her parents got killed when she was hidden by her mother.” He shook his head, thinking of it was already crushed him.  

 

 

“No wonder you guys looked like been known each other. Can’t imagine how she would felt if we bring this up. But what’s with the silence between you and her?” She couldn’t help but to ask. Because she could assume that they had more history than that.

 

 

Ronan raised his eyebrow at her. “I’ll make this short. I took care of her until she found out that I’m a vampire. Then, she insisted me to send her at the orphanage. Until now, I haven’t heard her. I guess I can finally see her again in full health, except that she’s getting old.” He laughed at the end sentences.

 

 

Peta gave him a judging look. “Ok, you got issues there.”

 

 

Ronan tilted his head, he’s probably got issues. But that’s not a problem right now.

 

 

“I left the coven after few years. Cannot stand on hanging out with the vampires.  Hoping that I can live my life as it is. But I know I can’t provide everything, like finding a soulmate.”

 

 

Peta kinda agreed on that one, coz’ living eternally can be pretty boring. Then, she remembered the dream. “But she said that my dream has something to do with Kree clan and for that, they are coming for me. As what she said to me.”

 

 

Ronan scoffed at the statement. “Kree clan? She need to be specific on which group she was referring to.”

 

 

__How would she know, dammit?_ _

__

__

“You know what, Peta. I think you should come by at my house. I have some information on Kree if you interested on them.”

 

 

Peta paled on that invitation. She wondered how does his house looked like.

 

 

Ronan looked at her when he noticed her face. “Not a castle, I can tell that.”

 

 

The blondie relieved. “One less thing to worry.”

 

 

He switched the gear and drove off of the park.

 

 

“But I have my shift later.”

 

 

“Awww… Too bad. I’ll come and get you later.”

 

 

“But my car-”

 

 

“You don’t have to worry about that. You can hand me your car key and I will move it for you.”

 

 

“But my bag-”

 

 

“Is there anything important left in your car?”

 

 

“Other than wallet, there’s nothing important.”

 

 

“It will be fine. I can keep it for you.”

 

 

“O-Okay, if you insisted.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting really interesting.... 
> 
> I'm sorry if the fic is getting out of place as I had been recovering from losing my confidence in my writing.


	11. Is It Going To Be A Moat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Ronan brought Peta to his home. And believe me, it was out of Peta's imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. if I'm being distracted with something, that's the time i had to cut short and to save time. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy the new chapter. I probably will continue this fic until it is done. The Dark can wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her shift was going well, despite with many people came in and out and of course, Ronan decided not to show up in the evening when he dropped off Peta to work. She would probably think that he might be tidying up his house because she will be coming over soon.

 

 

That thought alone made her laugh a bit, unnoticeable by her colleague. He might be funny but romantically serious at the same time, and he almost made her tipped off the scale of falling for him if she being honest. He might be the living dead, but he ain’t the monster elders portrayed them when she was a child.  

 

 

He ain’t one for her, that’s for sure.

 

 

She moved from a table to another to make sure the customers are satisfied with their need for the evening. And she’s kinda restless for her car. She just cannot leave her car to someone she barely know.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Her shift had come to an end for tonight. She was about to text Ronan that she was done for the day when she saw a white Aston Martin DB11 parked just right in front of her at the sidewalk. He stood besides his car, his hand in his sweater’s pocket. He looks more human to her, with how thick his sweater is, with the loose track trousers he’s wearing. He looks nothing but someone from the hood if you ask her.

 

 

“Right on time, I guess.” She uttered as she walked at him.

 

 

“I don’t like keeping people wait. That’s what we do in the hospital.” He moved to open the door to welcome her in.

 

 

 _ _Oh my god, can he please stop doing that? This is so embarrassing__ , thought Peta.

 

 

“Ronan, you don’t have to do that,” she spoke in her low, stern voice.

 

 

He could only chuckled and walked to his driver seat. He started the engine and drove off from the bar.

 

 

“Is it far?” Peta asked while fetching her bag from her seat that had been left there by Ronan. She wondered how did he managed to get her car and where does he parked it. And speaking of her car….

 

 

“Not really that far from the hospital. Just a few kilometres away.” Ronan answered while his eyes focused on the road.

 

 

Peta thought that this is so uncomfortable for her. She never went any guys’ house before. She could say no but Ronan is so insisted to bring her home because he needs to show her something. Something that probably important for both of them. Then, her thought of car came through.

 

 

“What about my car?”

 

 

“Your car is safe at my house.”

 

 

 _ _Okay, that should be fine.__ But another enquiry appeared in her mind. How did he do it? What about his car? Her instinct tells her that he’s using his superpower to move the car, like superspeed or something.

 

 

Her bubble of thoughts dispersed when Ronan grumbled. “Peta, I can hear your thoughts from here. I called a towing service to move your car to my house. I’m lazy to use my ‘superpower’ as you are calling it.”

 

 

Peta stared at him. “Vampires can be lazy?”

 

 

“If I wanted to. That’s what humans do, right?” She could hear the subtle sarcasm in him.

 

 

“Whatever.” she scoffed.

 

 

She observed every street they drove by so that she can remembered the way out. Looks like it’s too far from her apartment. She started to get worried.

 

 

“Is it still far from here?”

 

 

“No, we almost there.” he reassured her. He could feel the anxiety on her. Who could blame her?

 

 

Peta gaped when she reached a home street that looked like Beverly Hills. __Wait, is this Beverly Hills?__  She might thinking it out loud, too loud for Ronan to hear but who cares?

 

 

“Peta, this is not Beverly Hills, but you can say that. We have a beautiful houses here.” he explained to her as she looked around at the some houses that illuminated with ground lights (or whatever you call it, but it was so stylish and good for security surveillance). The design and the color scheme of the houses are something else. It looks like something out from The Sims.

 

 

“This is like home for the rich people.” Peta still in awestruck by the houses that she almost forgot their core issue.

 

 

“Alright, we are here.” Ronan reached at the two-storey rectangular box-designed house with wooden like wall at the centre piece to compliment the house. There were two pavements; one leading to the garage and the other leading to the front door. Small trees added to beautify between the pavements. Peta could almost see what’s inside the home given the glass windows wall that became the essential part when it comes to designing the modern contemporary house. Let’s not forget the fine grass that is common everywhere.

 

 

 

 

Ronan drove to the garage and took out a remote control under the drawer to open up the garage door. He then drove through it and stopped the engine. Peta could hear the buzzing sound of the garage door closing from inside the car. Ronan gestured her to come up the stairs.

 

 

She came out from the car and went into a door which led to…… okay, this place is so dark. She couldn’t see anything, other than faint streetlights outside the window. Ronan went to search for the light switch to reveal the kitchen area that is connected to the living area.

 

 

Peta had to admit, this is way more stylish than the one she had at her apartment. She went googly eyes looking at the neat kitchen, with the neat living room. If she were giving a chance to live here, she would, but what about her apartment by the beach? That place is not bad too.

 

 

 

 

“You must be tired. I prepared a room for you to rest.” Ronan suggested with his fine, calm voice.

 

 

 _ _A room? Please be a single room for me__ , Peta thought to herself. She didn’t aware that Ronan could read her thoughts.

 

 

Probably Ronan noticed this, as by his expression to her said thoughts, “No worries, It’s only for you. I have my own room too.”

 

 

“Thank you.” Phew~, that’s a relief.

 

 

“Shall we?” He raised his hand to the staircase.

 

 

 

 

 

She followed him to the metal rail staircase that leads to downstairs and upstairs. She could see the paintings hung perfectly on the wall opposite the staircase. He lead her to upstairs.

 

 

When she reached the upper level of the house, she found the corridor is divided into two ways, north wing and west wing.

 

 

“To the west, we have the music room and game station room.” Ronan began to explain what each door represent.

 

 

Peta probably heard it wrong while she stared at the black-haired man in disbelief. Music room, that mostly acceptable, but game station room, how old is he?

 

 

Ronan probably realized it and gave her a sheepish smile, “I will conduct a house tour for you tomorrow morning. But right now, let’s get you some rest.”

 

 

He then walked to the farthest door and took out the keys from his pocket. He swing it open and look for the switch on the wall. The ambient light illuminated the room and Peta can be seen gaped at the bedroom designated for her.

 

 

“I gave it a quick renovation of this room, I hope it will suits you at the best. That’s the reason why I didn’t come by to your bar.” Ronan can be seen shuffling himself in embarrassment and down-to-earth.

 

 

Peta looked around the room where there is a single-person bed with white comforter at the centre of the room, a wardrobe closet, table mirror with a simple leather chair. The wall is painted white, combined with dark gray carpet floor. She couldn’t express more but gratitude.

 

 

“And you have a private bathroom, just at the corner of the room.

 

 

“This is fine by me. I like simple things.” She gestured at the room and looked up at Ronan with soft gaze. “Thank you.”

 

 

“Glad you like it.” Ronan gave her a relief smile.

 

 

“You know, you should seen my apartment. This is way better than mine.” she comforted.

 

 

He released a low giggle in his throat. “Goodnight, Peta. See you tomorrow morning.”

 

 

“You don’t sleep?” That enquiry just came out out of nowhere to her.

 

 

“No, we don’t sleep. But, if you need me, I’m on downstairs at the living room.”

 

 

“What about the game station?” she joked.

 

 

“You are not getting over that room, huh?”

 

 

“Well, I will question it tomorrow. Goodnight, Ronan.”

 

 

And by that, he left the room to give some personal space to Peta.

 

 

She gotta admit, she liked this room, but she missed her apartment at the same time. She didn’t mind if Ronan could read from afar but she hope that he could understand. She’s not the sleepover type. But, probably insistence is what Ronan is. So, she couldn’t do anything about it. Talk about an old man, he’s probably a grandpa by now.

 

 

She put down her bag on the bed and head down to the bathroom. And wow, look at the bathroom. It is so sophisticated but simple. It has a bathtub and the shower top as well. The sink is simply elegant as well. She wondered how rich he was that he could afford all of this. Not sure about the game station tho.

 

 

Surely, they will have so much questionnaires going on, and the investigation on the Kree clan. That’s an important thing to do.  

 

 

Right now, she have to clean herself and get ready for bedtime.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me, from where I lived, this kind of Beverly Hills place do exist. They are owned by people who are working with the Oil and Gas company, so thus the local Beverly Hills was born. 
> 
> sorry for my high level taste of thinking. 
> 
>  
> 
> Credit to [Raphaelle](https://freshome.com/2013/06/15/contemporary-house-displaying-a-neat-interior-the-summit-house) for the picture


	12. This Is Getting Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went on to dig some information. And.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, there were so many distraction and i don't like being distracted when i'm writing, thus time is wasted and i had to do some sloppy way to finish the fic.

 

 

 

 

Peta woke up with a sunlight beaming on her face. The sleep was so good she didn’t face any nightmares for now. She slowly opened up her eyes to adjust the brightness of the sunlight’s ray. It’s a fine new day until she discovered that she’s not in her own bedroom. She almost began to panic when a thought came to her.

 

 

Then, she remembered the night before. She were brought here, but for what? Ah, the Kree thing going on. It came to her that this is Ronan’s guest room. She must be forgetful after being used to sleeping in her own bedroom back at the apartment. Thinking of that place made her miss it. The breeze of the beach always calm her down whenever she went for jogging. Now, she’s in the foreign neighbourhood that she’s not used to.

 

 

Her nose picked up something breakfast-y. She smelled eggs and bread toast. She realised that someone must have woken up and cooked a breakfast for them. It must be Ronan ‘cause who else in here, unless he have maid to take care of everything.

 

 

She went out from the bed and went to the bathroom to have a bath using shampoo and soaps that had been prepared for her. She jotted a mental note to bring personal hygiene stuff next time. She put aside her inner singlet and skirt at the dry place. This is kinda bad and wrong but she didn’t bring any spare clothes. Another mental note to bring at least two pair of spare clothes and undergarment.

 

 

Peta came out from the bathroom and went to the wardrobe when she saw a piece of paper at the foot of the door. She could swore she didn’t notice the paper but she probably too groggy.

 

 

She went to pick up the paper written in a neat classic handwriting “If you re looking for a spare clothes, I have few in the closet. They might fit on you. And I bought it last night, so forgive me for the inconvenience.”

 

 

She mouthed “that’s okay. This will do” at the paper. Seriously, this guy just went all out. Last minute shopping without her, that seems wrong but kind at the same time. Well, they didn’t see this coming, at least for her.

 

 

So, she went to wardrobe and open it and to her luck, the clothes here were pretty decent. Then, she wondered if he bought undergarment for her because that will be an embarrassment for her. Thankfully, he didn’t. Hopefully, he know boundaries and the consequences of crossing the line. She took out the matching black long-sleeved sweater and a black, white-striped trouser track. Then, she wore it and it fits. Next, what else he’s good at?

 

 

She went out the room and the smell is more prominent, made her stomach growled. Yup, she must be hungry. She went downstairs and to the kitchen, finding Ronan almost done with his cooking. On the counter, a laptop is turned on and a voice of what it seems like a female chef could be heard.

 

 

Peta found herself giggling when Ronan followed what had been instructed by the lady. He realised that Peta is behind him, so he paused what it looked like a video.

 

 

“Ah.. Good morning, Peta. Come, take a seat. I’m going to make you a drink.” He went to the electric pot and took a mug in front of him.

 

 

Peta wanted to oped her mouth but decided to shut it, she knew he will be insisted to do what he wanted to do. She walked to the table counter and took a seat she chose.

 

 

“Coffee or tea? Sugar and milk?”

 

 

“Tea. Sugar only.” Peta answered affectionately.

 

 

And so, Ronan took out the pot and pour the hot water to the mug. When he’s done, he put the mug down in front of Peta, muttering “be careful, it’s hot”. Then, he went back to the stove to resume his cooking.

 

 

Peta took a sip of the tea and surprisingly, it tasted good. Never knew a vampire can make a good cup of tea for her.

 

 

“What are you cooking?” said Peta while taking another sip.

 

 

Ronan glanced at her for a moment. “Oh, I’m making the scrambled egg and toast. I bought these at the convenient store near this street.”

 

 

Made sense that she saw the small shop near the street when they were on the way here. But, watching tutorial while cooking, that’s one point for him.

 

 

He took a plate from the dish rack and put the toasted bread and the scrambled egg on it. Then, he presented it at Peta who had been watering her mouth by the smell of the egg.

 

 

“Here’s butter and red beans for you.” he handed the butter to Peta and put aside the plate.

 

 

Peta felt herself blushed and she took the spoon and fork from the spoon holder. This is just too much, but he’s very kind.

 

 

“Thank you for the meal. It looks delicious.”

 

 

He took a chair and sat in front of her. And here comes his smile like a sheep. “Forgive me for my lack of skill in cooking. This is my first time cooking after being transformed into this.” This, he meant vampire.

 

 

Peta opened her mouth. “No, no. This is fine. You’re doing good. I can’t wait to devour it.”

 

 

“Thank you, Peta. Well, enjoy your meal and I will leave you some privacy. I’m going to clean it up first.”

 

 

He got up and went to put the utensil he used and dumped everything in the sink. Then, he took the cloth and wipe the stove and kitchen counter.

 

 

She took a bite of the toast and egg. And wow, she couldn’t believe her tongue. As someone who is inexperienced in cooking, this is pretty delicious to her. But, how could she repay his good deeds with food if he’s a vampire? There must be something she can do.

 

 

By the time she done her meal, Ronan done his cleaning.  She took an empty mug and plate and dumped it into the sink and proceed to wash it.

 

 

“Let me help you wash the dishes and utensils.” Peta offered.

 

 

“Oh, thank you.” then, Ronan realised that she didn’t wear the rubber gloves. “Aren’t you supposed to wear the gloves? Humans always do that.”

 

 

She looked at the said gloves that hung in front of her. “Not me.”

 

 

Ronan huffed a smile. “I like it.”

 

 

Okay, that might be kinda unsettling but whatever.

 

 

After they done, Ronan brought her to the mini library behind the kitchen room. He opened up the door and gestured Peta to come in. He went straight to find the floor lamp and white lights were illuminated at the designated position, especially above the study table.

 

 

The room is consisted with the various bookshelves on the left and right Peta and there’s a study table in front of her positioned beside the wall with chair behind the table facing the door. There’s a desktop computer and a mini lamp on the table. A chair is situated at the corner of the room.

 

 

“Come and take a look.” Ronan gestured her to one of the bookshelves and took out a book. “Here’s information on the Kree. There’s everything about what they like, what they dislike.”

 

 

She grabbed the book and took a seat at the corner chair. She opened up the book and scanning the phrases that might catch her attention.

 

 

After a few moments of looking for some information, she caught these phrases where the Kree subgroup that Ronan meant was called as Ruul. They hated this Ravager group, the vampire hunter and the peacekeeper of the nation.

 

 

Further information is not written here because it’s an old book for God knows when it was been published. So, she put it aside and looked for another book. This time, she’s looking for the Ravager group. She noticed that Ronan is on his study table, reading the rolled parchment. The handwriting and whatever calligraphy that had been written there is hard for her to understand. She wondered if he’s not working today.

 

 

“Ronan, aren’t you working today?” Peta asked.

 

 

Ronan looked up from the parchment. “No, I took a day off, just to accompany you.”

 

 

__Awww, that’s sweet. Opps, he might hear me._ _

__

__

“You don’t have to do this extent.” she flattered.

 

 

“Don’t worry. I can’t leave my guest alone,” he assured her.

 

 

She just hummed in agreement. This guy can be a pain in the ass sometimes, with his too hospitality manner. But who could blame him?

 

 

“I’m just wondering. What do you know about this Ruul people?” Peta had to ask because it’s kinda clicked on her.

 

 

“From what I know, there were the one who notoriously killed Ida’s villagers. The book may say they had been captured and slaughtered, but some are still on the loose, and hidden in the corner of the world.”

 

 

“On the loose? Is there… possibilities… that….?” Peta could felt the shivers in her spine.

 

 

“Not sure if it’s them in your dream if that’s what you mean.  But if they are, then why would they want you? They could have get you by the time you received the dream, but alas, they don’t. Out of many people in the world, they could massacred a city if they wanted to.”

 

 

Okay, that is so extra mean and scary.

 

 

But, Peta still not convinced by his answer. Then, she remembered the word ‘Ravager’ on the paragraph.

 

 

“Did you know anything about the Ravager?”

 

 

“Yes, there were the active vampire hunters. We had to make a peace treaty with them in order to avoid misunderstanding. I heard that they still going strong, to protect the peace treaty.” Ronan’s explanation is straight to the point for Peta.

 

 

But, there’s a catch. Why Peta suddenly interested in this topic. “Why?”

 

 

Peta looked at him and inhaled a breath, “………

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…... my father is in the Ravager.”

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my English and the untidiness of the fic. i was in the hurry because i need to sleep early because i have to go somewhere. 
> 
>  
> 
> i'm thinking of extending the chapter release, make it into everyday. i just need to finish up this fic and move on to the next one; The Dark


	13. Library's Moment (Short Snippet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter as the beginning of their love sparkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm kinda tired after went to the neighboring country with my uncle and auntie. And i just realized that I haven't write a scene (if you know what i mean) *wink wink

 

 

 

“Your father were from The Ravagers?”

 

 

“Are.” Peta corrected Ronan.

 

 

Ronan paled at that statement, even paler than before. He’s been dating, as what he thinks, a Ravager’s daughter and he will be dead for good if the old folk found out about him.

 

 

“What is his name?” He can’t help but asked.

 

 

“Yondu Udonta.”

 

 

__Pretty sure the universe cursed me__ , thought Ronan.

 

 

Yondu Udonta is one of the most skillful vampire hunter. He heard that he killed a rogue vampire in the woods by using only bow and arrow. The arrow is made with specific wood that could kill a vampire this instant.

 

 

Peta added. “He’s not really biological father. He’s my surrogate father.”

 

 

That still didn’t calm Ronan.

 

 

“What about your mother?” he asked. Or maybe he shouldn’t ask that but it’s too late.

 

 

“She’s dead now. Due to the tumor in her head.” She seemed so sad when she mentioned about her mother.

 

 

“I’m sorry to hear about that. I hope that she will rest in peace.”

 

 

“She will be rested in peace so that she will be free from a man that left her all alone while being pregnant on me. That man really deserve and lived up to his name as Ego.” Hatred tone can be heard from her.

 

 

Ronan could felt sorrow for her. Personally, he had lost a lot after being transformed. But, nonetheless, she found a family that can take care of her, regardless of adoptive or not.

 

 

“If you don’t mind, what was your mother’s name?” Not sure why Ronan, but it seems like he had to. Just to get know a bit more.

 

 

Peta looked at him, tears brimming at her eyelids, threatening to spill, “Her name was Meredith Quill.”

 

 

She sniffed upon mentioning her mother’s name. Ronan not sure what to do, either to hug her or let her calm herself and hand some tissues. But, seems like she advancing on him by opening up her arms a bit. By this time, he’s clueless on what to do but it’s too late, the blond’s warm body is already closing the distance between them and wrapping the arms around his back.

 

 

He raised his hand to pat on Peta’s shoulder while the other hand brushing her soft, blond hair. Then, he remembered that his anatomy is not the same as her’s.

 

 

“I’m sorry but I might be colder than you think. Yet, you still hold on to it.” At least Ronan tried to warn Peta about it. She could freeze until she got cold.

 

 

Peta shook her head, “Just for a moment.”

 

 

They had been stayed like that for like a few minutes when she pulled back from the hug and realized that she’s been shivering.

 

 

“Come, Peta. We will take this outside. I have a fireplace to warm you up.”

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, too short. But, I'll promise to write more detail chapter after this. 
> 
> This is just a warm up. *wink wink


	14. Losing Loved Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peta revisited the past, on her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys that I didn't post anything yesterday. I was distracted badly to the point where my idea just gone into thin air and made me not in the mood to continue it. I hate being distracted, especially three times or more. I might throw tantrum... so bad

 

 

 

 

_Beeping sound can be heard in the ICU room. The heart monitor shows that the heartbeat is going slow. A faint sound of crying echoed the hospital hallway._

__

__

__Meredith Quill is on her death bed. Her parents and her siblings are gathering around to see her one last time before her time is up. She can be seen having a small talk with her uncle. She needed to make her last hour worth her life._ _

__

__

__The woman who was once a gleeful, naive and fit blond lady now left nothing but a pale, skinny and bald with dark circle under her eyes, in the hospital gown, waiting for the death to take her soul away._ _

__

__

__A small figure with her sister emerged from the door, 7-year old girl came to the dying woman._ _

__

__

__“Mommy?” the girl greeted her mom._ _

__

__

__“Peta… Come here,” she called her and brought the little girl close to her._ _

__

__

__Meredith’s heart fluttered just by seeing her only daughter for the last time. Upon seeing her daughter’s face, she kept thinking how this little girl, Peta Janice Quill, going to survive the world without her. Of course, she did entrusted someone to take care of her, but mother’s instinct took over. Her daughter is too young to be ready to  face the world without her._ _

__

__

__She knew she will be leaving soon, god, she knew that. But, deep down in her heart, she’s praying that God could give her at least another day to be with her daughter. Just one, no, a whole enough plenty of time to spend with her. If only………._ _

__

__

__Her feet almost feel numb, that’s the signal where death is approaching her. She pulled away a little just to see her daughter’s face and study her deeper. The little girl’s green eyes inherited from her, with that puffy cheeks._ _

__

__

__“Baby girl, I’m going soon. My friend will pick you up when I’m gone.”_ _

__

__

__“Where are you going, mommy?” The little girl asked. God, how awful she felt seeing this cheery face, not knowing what was going on._ _

__

__

__“I’m going to a better place.”_ _

__

__

__Her face is cute when she confused. “Where is that?”_ _

__

__

__This time, for sure, her heart breaking into million pieces, thinking that she’s going to leave her soon. She started to feel paralyzed at her feet.__ Death, why would you come so soon? Give me some time alone.

 

 

__“Somewhere safe and sound. A place where I will be staying there forever.” God, this is hard._ _

__

__

__“Can I visit you someday, mommy? I’m going to miss you.”_ _

__

__

__That question…. why…._ _

__

__

__Meredith is out of her words. She couldn’t bear to see her baby girl crying into a mess, even though she will not be around to see her crying anymore._ _

__

__

__Her leg, she can’t feel her leg anymore. It’s time._ _

__

__

__It’s time._ _

__

__

__But, she remembered that she had something to give to Peta before she’s going out of the world for good. So, she asked her sister to take something from her drawer. It’s a wrapped gift in colourful polkadots covering the blue background. She retrieved teh gift from her sister and handed it to Peta._ _

__

__

__“Honey, this is for you. Open it when I’m going to the better place, okay?”_ _

__

__

__Peta’s little hand took the gift from her. As naive as her mother, she opened her arms and hug her mother tightly._ _

__

__

__“Thank you, mommy!”_ _

__

__

__Meredith could feel her tears slowly streaming down her face upon hearing her daughter’s voice. She brought her arm to hold her one last time._ _

__

__

__“I’m glad. Keep it safe, okay?”_ _

__

__

__“Okay.”_ _

__

__

__Peta let go of the hug and that made her mother missed it. The feel of warm flesh and blood hold tightly on her at the final moment. And now, death is already taking up until her waist. Her breathing went rigid and her heart beat went faster. The family member could feel the panic and called the doctor to check her._ _

__

__

__But, that doesn’t matter anymore for Meredith Quill. No more._ _

__

__

__She looked at her daughter one last time before her brother took her to the outside. Before he took her, Peta said something to her._ _

__

__

__“I will visit you, mommy. Don’t go anywhere. I will ask auntie to bring me to you.” And with that, she disappeared out of the door, clueless that her mother will gone forever._ _

__

__

__Now that she fulfilled her part, she can go in peace. But not as peace as leaving a daughter behind. She had no say to the last words Peta said to her. She’s just couldn’t reply to it._ _

__

__

__She prayed to God to send the best angel to protect her daughter in any cost. If can…._ _

__

__

__Death….. here I come._ _

__

__

__

__

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__

__

Peta sat on the sofa, with the blanket that Ronan lend wrapping around her. She started at the fireplace, thinking of the time she visited her mother one last time before her death. She was still young at that time, not knowing anything. Now that she knew, she couldn’t help but let the tears flowing, reminiscing the time she had with her mother until the deathbed.

 

 

The first time she had been told, she’s been crying non-stop in her room for weeks. That led her to puffy eyes and malnutrition while holding to the pendant that her mother passed to her as the gift that had been wrapped neatly.

 

 

Thank God, Yondu has been taking care of her as soon as the news of her passing came to him. With the help of his friend, Kraglin, as well.

 

 

Ronan came to her with a mug of hot tea when he noticed that she had been crying. He set the mug down and sat beside her. Peta felt the couch dipped beside her and quickly wiped her tears but too late, Ronan already noticed it.

 

 

“Are you okay, Peta?”

 

 

Peta tried to look away from Ronan, to hide her red eyes, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

 

“But you’re crying. I saw that. Here, have some tea. It’s a little bit hot, so be careful.” Ronan set the tea in front of her.

 

 

Peta weakly took the mug from the table and draw a sip. Not bad.

 

 

“I was thinking of my mom during her dying moment. I was so naive at that time.” she stared at the outside of the house through the big glass window.

 

 

“Care to tell me? I will listen.”

 

 

She set her mug back at the table and shifted her position so that she can faced Ronan and told her the whole thing, from the start about her mother to her final days. Including her father.

 

 

 

After she done, she felt better.

 

 

 

 

 

With Ronan assuring her that everything’s going to be okay and she had to learn to grow stronger. That she is going to make her mom on the other side proud of her daughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic based on my experience when I lost my mom due to liver sclerosis eight years ago. I'm trying to cope with my mom's death by writing my own story where I should be there when it happened. More like altering the reality past but yeah, things happened and past is past. I have to move on. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, you guys okay, right? *put a box of tissue on the table*


	15. Kree, Ruul & Ravagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan's history with vampires. Nuff said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggghhhh... I hate it being distracted. I was supposed to post this yesterday when I was distracted badly and this time, it was my ex... 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, I'm not really familiar with comic on Kree, so I made some quick research on this Kree empire. Looks like I can use some of this.

 

 

 

 

 

Peta and Ronan still sat on their couch. She recovered from her tragic past. And now, she feel better with Ronan’s assurance.

__

__

Now, their subject changed into Yondu Udonta and his Ravager team.

 

 

“We heard that Udonta killed a lot vampire back then. I forgot his first name. But, probably his father or grandfather. It can be his ancestor because I’ve been a vampire 200 years.”

 

 

Hearing Ronan stated his vampire years, Peta gaped on it and wondered at what age did he turned.

 

 

“So, how old were you, y’know when you turned?”

 

 

Ronan stared at the distance for a while, trying to remember at what age did he turn. It was two centuries years ago. He can’t remember that much.

 

 

“Around 26. I was served in a battalion. Then, this weird looking couple came over to me when I was heavily wounded after the battle. I was so close to dying. I thought that if I died, I want to be lay down on the land I’ve fallen as a honor soldier. Then, people going to find my body and bring it back to the town I’d born.

 

 

But then, I woke up and found myself at this cottage where the couple, I suspected, had brought me in. They said that they healed me, saved me from my near death.”

 

 

His expression changed the moment he said about the couple. Peta took it as the dark time for him.

 

 

Ronan continued, “I wish I had stay dead that time. Because my wounds were fatal and there was nothing to stop it. You know how they healed me?”

 

 

He looked at Peta deadly in her eyes. Peta could feel the chills to her bones. __How?__

__

__

“The man bite me, for God sake! And the lady just laughed on my reaction.” he raised his hand on his face. “I never wanted to live for the second time, for I embraced my first. I just wanted to go to the afterlife with those who had fallen. God, when I think of it, I wondered how my parents would react when my body was gone and couldn’t be found until now. Until they were all dead. My relatives. I am not even sure if this current generation would remember me. If I had one.”

 

 

Peta could his pain. Being eternity might be fun for some people, but not for Ronan, or any other vampires that didn’t want to live forever. Man, that’s boring when you have no one by your side.

 

 

“I tried to take a shortcut, like example, suicide. Taking lethal injection. Trying the traditional way of banishing vampires like an old movie.”

 

 

She took aback with the idea of suicide. This guy can’t be this serious with this, is he?

 

 

“But none of them work. I asked the couple who had transformed me into this kind of monster. They said that they were the evolved vampires and they were trying to form a coven. I am just a few from the oldest vampire.”

 

 

Peta listened to him attentively and in the same time taking a mental note on the questions she’s going to ask. Like who was these guys that turned him, when did he leave the coven.

 

 

“Peta, I can read whatever you want to ask. It’s going to be weird but their names were, Galen Kor; the male, and Kona Lor, the female.” Peta blushed on that. Ronan may noticed but he carried on. “There weren’t exactly couple, they were the early member of the Kree coven, alongside with other oldest member.

 

 

They recruited me because they wanted more vampires to join them to vanquish Ruul coven once and for all after they found out about their unnerving thirst of blood on humans. They caused the death toll in humans and we had to stop them before it’s getting worse.”

 

 

“And thanks to them, humans are safe because of them.” she interrupted, unintentionally. __Sorry.__

 

 

“You got the point. But there were some that had fallen astray from what we had been taught to. Some couldn’t bear drinking animal blood, or human diet if they had to.

 

 

One day, this group went hunting on this human town. But after a while, we heard that they were killed by the Ravager that had been guarded the place. And thanks to them, we also found out that Ruul clan was still roaming around until now.”

 

 

Ronan scoffed and looked down, smirked. “Even with army of hundreds vampire couldn’t take everyone down. Few must have been escaped. Maybe they’re around us.”

 

 

Peta gulped. “Yup, I heard that. Gotta be careful this time.”

 

 

Ronan continued. “Now, I’m not sure about this Udonta family and their Ravagers members because I never met them and I haven’t done any research of it. It’s hard not to have any intel near them. They are not to be messed with.”

 

 

__Well, serve you guys right. My dad is a badass,__  Peta could feel proud in her heart. Her father is sure a badass.

 

 

She knew Ronan would definitely read her mind, as shown in his expression. “I don’t know what ‘badass’ means, but I guess it means he’s a great father.” He chuckled, hoping to win her heart by not saying shit about her old man.

 

 

Peta could only giggles. She knew, no matter who the guy she’s with, totally scared with her father.

 

 

Then, all of the sudden, she felt the intense gaze on her. The dead hazel brown  eyes met with the lively green eyes. Not knowing why, she felt comfortable with him. The more she close to him, the more bloom her heart is. But, she knows what’s better for her. She’s just not ready to open up her heart yet to anyone but reserve it for Ronan.

 

 

__Wait what…_ _

__

__

For Ronan? For him only? But how about Rocket? Why is she thinking of him now? Yes, they worked together for a long time and she had saw him with multiple other girls. That doesn’t seem to bother her at all. She don’t even feel anything for him but friends and colleague. That’s all.

 

 

But now, the attention turned to Ronan because……. he ignited something in her heart. And herself.

 

 

No, it can’t be love. She totally denied it, period.

 

 

Now she’s back into reality when she realized that she had been staring at him for a moment. Her heartbeat is beating fast and she could feel heat rushing to her cheeks.

 

 

“Oh, what time is it now? I need to get ready for work.” Yup, changing subject works occasionally.

 

 

Ronan broke the intense gaze and got up. He held his hand to Peta, helping her getting up. She took her hand and stood up in front of him. But, she could feel his hand locked with her’s. Now, his free hand held her’s as well, made their eyes met once more.

 

 

“Peta, I always wanted to try this. This is my first time since hundred years ago.” Ronan could be seen stuttering.

 

 

“Hundred years? Try what?” Cause she’s not really convinced with that statement but she felt anticipated of what he’s going to do.

 

 

“Kiss.”

 

 

She gasped, in her heart. Her eyes widened. What does he mean by that?

 

 

“I mean, I did mine long time ago, with this female vampire. But she left me. So, I didn’t enjoying that much.” He clarified.

 

 

Then, he leaned down, close to her face. She could feel the cold air just this close.

 

 

“May I?”

 

 

She couldn’t answer. Her heart is rambling. She tried to lock with his gaze the moment he lean down closer, and closer.

 

 

The moment his cold lips touched her warm lips, she closed her eyes and embracing it.

 

 

He locked his lips with her’s, giving a slow, chaste kiss.

 

 

Simple, but yet, enticing.

 

 

So, is this what his kiss went when he was in his first century old?

 

 

Surely, that already igniting more flame in her heart. Slowly turning into fire, but she fight it. Don’t want to make it look desperate. She’s lucky she still a virgin.

 

 

She’s in the cloud nine, not realizing his hands on her waist, squeezing it lightly and bringing her closer. When his cold hands went to cup her cheeks, she went back to reality but still closing her eyes and played along. She could feel his cold lips pressing deeper on her’s.

 

 

When the kiss is done, he removed his lips from her, leaving Peta wanted more.

 

 

Oh my, where did this man had been all her life? No one could do better kisser until Ronan. And now, she’s craving it. But decided to fight it.

 

 

 

They pulled their face apart from each other, Peta could be heard fixed her breath. Ronan felt the warm air that he missed when he was human.

 

 

“I think I better go now.”

 

 

Peta is the first one to talk, to avoid more awkward moment.

 

 

“Alright, you may go.”

 

 

Peta walked quickly to the room, leaving Ronan stood, with his face covered with his hands. If he could blush, he’ll be right here right now. Instead, he muffled his groan in embarrassment.

 

 

Why is he still feel shy like a young man who just got a lady for the first time? Some things never changed after a while.

 

 

Peta went down with her bag and her hoodie jacket. Then, she saw Ronan looked outside the window.

 

 

He noticed her and gestured her to the garage room where her car is parked.

 

 

“So, whenever you free, you can just come by here and spend time with me, if you’re okay with it. Unless if I go to your apartment and pick you up, then you have no choice.” Ronan jested.

 

 

Peta shot him a look, made him look away.

 

 

“Thanks for the kiss by the way. I’m looking forward to see you again,” she said.

 

 

She started the engine and reversed out of the opened garage, stopping for a while to wave at Ronan. She drove off the road with her cheeks burning.

 

 

 

And Ronan….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Let’s just say he’s cheering in happiness. Looks like someone's watching too much T.V. shows rerun during his free time.

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what happened when you listen to Kylie Minogue while writing the kiss scene.


	16. What's New, Sis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short snippet on Peta and Gamora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. i'm doing some projects, but I'll try my best to update everyday, except Monday. That will be my offday from fanfic... (^_^)

 

 

 

 

Peta arrived at her apartment, still flushing red in her cheeks. The afternoon sun is shining on her, so that’s a but helpful. She went upstairs to her room and saw Ida on the porch, fixing her plant.

 

 

“Good afternoon Madam Ida.”

 

 

“Good afternoon, young one. You didn’t come home last night?” she asked.

 

 

Yup, of course as a neighbor, she will ask.

 

 

“I met with Ronan yesterday. And I slept in house.”

 

 

Ida’s face went impressed. Peta expected her to be shocked or anything else.

 

 

She continued. “We researched on the Kree clan and….”

 

 

“You don’t have to tell me, dear. Make this between only you and him. I’ve done my part.” Madam Ida cut her off.

 

 

“Alright, I understand. Sorry for everything happened.”

 

 

“Thank you, dear. Now go, have a rest. You might have too much to take in today.” and it seems like she could read her too. She just didn’t want to know that much.

 

 

“Okay…. Errmmm, have a good day.” She excused herself to go into her room.

 

 

Once she got inside, she immediately put her bag on the table and flopped down her sofa on her back. She sighed to herself.

 

 

__What a rollercoster day._ _

Then, she put her fingertips on her lips.

 

 

__That cold lips._ _

__

__

__He kissed like an experienced one._ _

 

 

She still felt the cold lips lingering on hers. And his hands. On her waist. On her cheeks. Makes the flame in her heart dancing.

 

 

Without realizing, her thighs rubbing together and she didn’t even fantasize more than that.

 

 

She must have issues.

 

 

Welp, it’s time to get ready for work.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Her shift went horribly. Not that much, but occasional daydreaming, that got her off guard. Even Rocket seemed disturbed by her work performance tonight.

 

 

“What’s wrong with her?” He asked Gamora, who set the bottle of wine back on the shelf.

 

 

“She looked like lovestruck for some reason.”

 

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

 

“You know, she went with the Ronan dude last night. He picked her up.”

 

 

Rocket widened. “What? I thought they were having a bad fight yesterday.”

 

 

Gamora even agreed with his reaction. “I know right. Something’s wrong with her.”

 

 

Peta can be seen staring at space while wiping the table. She smiled all alone occasionally. Yep, definitely in lovestruck. Good thing that there’s not many customers today.

 

 

After she done wiping, she went to the counter to clean the tablecloth. She was so busy in her own world that she didn’t realize someone went to her.

 

 

“Hey Peta. Are you okay?” Gamora put her hand on her shoulder.

 

 

She immediately went back to reality and turned her head to face Gamora. “Huh? What?”

 

 

Gamora rolled her eyes. “Are you okay? I saw you smiling all alone.”

 

 

Peta looked down, blushed in embarrassment. __I’m gonna blame you, Ronan.__

 

 

Then, the red- haired gaped in realization. “You with Ronan right last night?”

 

 

She surprised on that question and looked at her. “You saw?”

 

 

Gamora huffed. “Of course, darling. I saw everything through the window.” She leaned close to Peta’s face. “So, tell me. Did you guys….. ‘fondue’?” She raised her eyebrows.

 

 

This is kinda disturbing and uncomfortable to be discussed.

 

 

“No.” She wanted to tell the rest about where did she slept and what they did in the morning but decided not to.

 

 

“Come on, tell me. Didn’t you guys at least like touch each other? Or kiss?”

 

 

Peta almost choked on her own saliva.

 

 

“Gamora!”

 

 

She laughed at her expression. Looks like she knew things had gone down but time will tell.

 

 

Better not tell her now. Not the right time, not with Rocket being around. She’s gotta need a private time with Gamora. Which means…..

 

 

“Will you sleepover at my apartment later? I’ll pick you up later when you get back home.”

 

 

Gamora raised her eyebrow approvingly. After thinking for a while. “Okay, sure. Gossip time?”

 

 

Peta nodded. “Girls time.”

 

 

Both of them giggled. But it’s time to get back to work now that Rocket kept looking at them. Talk about being bossy despite being the best employer.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Peta parked her car in front of Gamora’s house and waited inside. Both of them finished their shifts together and Peta thought it’s time for them to hangout.

 

 

Then, she saw Gamora with her hand carry bag went out from the house. She put her bag at the backseat and entered the car.

 

 

“I told my sister that I’m staying in your apartment. She’ll tell my parents tomorrow. They already asleep.”

 

 

Peta nodded. “By the way, how’s your sis, Nebula?”

 

 

“She’s fine. She found a job already, as one of the intern in Stark’s company. I can’t remember the full name of the company, but she said it’s worth it.”

 

 

Peta drove off the road. “Wanna try and apply for the job?”

 

 

Gamora smiled. “Nope. I’m happy with my job. It’s stable for me.”

 

 

“So as I.”

 

 

The drive to her apartment was short. After she parked her car, both of them went out of the car, locking it and went up the stairs to her room.

 

 

Gamora set her bag on the couch and turned to Peta.

 

 

“You tired, Gammy?” Peta asked her.

 

 

“Nope. So, what are we going to do?”

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls will always be girls


	17. Girls' Night!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venturing on friendship between Peta and Gamora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize again for the short chapter because I have plans for my side projects, and it's going to be my first time. So, i have to take my time to familiarize of what i'm doing with. 
> 
>  
> 
> With that, I'll be taking my leave from posting my fic from Friday to Sunday, replacing Sunday with Monday. 
> 
> Sorry guys

 

 

 

 

 

Peta went to the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate. She set both down on the coffe table and turned to Gamora who had been reading the lifestyle magazine. Realizing Peta is already seated next to her, she put the magazine back in the magazine rack.

 

 

“So, is there anything you want to tell me, Pete?” Gamora asked while retrieving her mug.

 

 

Peta chuckled. “I know you very well, Gammy. You will ask me over and over until I exhausted.”

 

 

Both of them laughed.

 

 

“Alright, I’ve trusted you for a long time already. And you almost knew all of my family, my ex boyfriends.” She paused for a while whether tell Gammy all about Ronan or the kiss thingy. In order to protect Gamora, just hide the truth because she has nothing to do in her case.

 

 

Peta exhaled, “Yeah, I slept in his house last night.”

 

 

“Wow! You guys met like only few days or what, but you guys already eager into getting in action.” Gamora exaggerated.

 

 

“No, he’s the one who insisted.” __Because we had issues, so yeah__. “But, I slept in teh guest room, so no big deal.”

 

 

“Oh, hahaha. I’m happy for you, Peta. But, you guys must have done something.”

 

 

Peta’s cheeks became red, thinking of the kiss.

 

 

“Like come on, Peta. I can see that he is so into you. He likes you, girl.”

 

 

Should she tell her? Whatever, she giving up.

 

 

“Okay, we kissed.”

 

 

Gamora almost let go of the mug, so she put it back on the coffee table. “What!?”

 

 

Yup, that happened.

 

 

Then, she became attentive. Typical. “So, how was it going?”

 

 

“We kissed. Lips to lips.”

 

 

“No action? No smoochy and grabby?”

 

 

Hearing make Peta almost nauseous. “Oh hell no. That’s taking advantage.”

 

 

Gamora raised her eyebrow, teasing. “But you like it, right?”  

 

 

Peta scoffed.

 

 

Then, she added, “But the kiss was so simple but compact, you know what I mean? Like non of my exes can do better simple kiss than him.”

 

 

“I bet it’s more wonderful if he make out with you. You both might end up getting on the bed, naked.” Gamora laughed hysterically.

 

 

Ugh, that thought alone made Peta felt repulsive but curious as well. If his simple, chaste kiss is already captivating, then what would happened if they take it to another level?

 

 

Oh, Ronan will be the death of her.

 

 

Then, she felt Gamora lightly smacked her hand on Peta’s thigh. “Peta, you can have your wet dream with Ronan later. Let’s watch movie.”

 

 

Peta scoffed and moved to switch on her Smart TV. They choose the movie from  Netflix and sat back on their couch.

 

 

But eventually, both of them fall asleep before the movie even finished. When Peta realized that Gamora, she woke her up and took their sleep matters in the bedroom.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Peta woke up earlier than Gamora. She decided to let her sleep while she’s getting ready for her jog. And honestly, she missed the morning sun with sea breeze brushing her face. When she went back from her bathroom, Gamora’s already woke up and went to use the bathroom as well.

 

 

“Where are you going?” she asked.

 

 

“I’m going for a jog. You coming?”

 

 

“Yup, I brought my tracksuit already.”

 

 

Gamora knew her friend too well. Morning jog is essential for Peta. After she dressed in her tracksuit, she went to get her shoes in Peta’s car and followed Peta alongside the beach pavilion.

 

 

As usual, morning breeze is quite welcoming, soaking through their skin pores. They did chat occasionally and stopped at certain points.

 

 

After they had finished their jog, they went back to the apartment and cooldown at the veranda while Gamora taking pictures of the beach coast from higher view. For her, it’s not everyday to wake up and seeing the view of beautiful ocean.

 

 

While Gamora is having her shower, Peta prepared ingredients for Gammy since she insisted to cook the recipes that Peta didn’t know. After Gamora dressed up, she went back to the kitchen and told Peta to take her shower while she continued preparing and cooking.

 

 

Lunch is done. Gamora and Peta were seated at the dining table and talked about Gamora’s boyfriend and their plan on their date. They even talked about planning annual holiday with their boss, Rhomann Dey.

 

 

Speaking of holiday, Peta might not be there to join them since that’s not her priority right now. All she think about is the Ruul clan and her father. She needs to go home soon and meet with her father. She really miss him. So, she told Gamora that she might be not joining the annual due to some issues need to resolve.

 

 

Both of them really understand with each other, even though they rarely having their night stay. Having to live far from home, it made Peta felt lonely sometimes. She thanked God for having Gamora to be her side.

 

 

And she hoped that both of them stayed friends, even though there’s dark secrets going on. She just need to protect her friend from her personal things going on right now. Who knows if……..

 

 

Nah, just don’t drag her friend into this. Let it stays between her, Ronan, The Ravagers and the vampires whoever they may be.

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but i hope i ventured parts of their friendship. i feel like there's more but let's see how it goes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic anyways. Love you guys.


	18. Unwelcomed Bypassers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter on what is going on outside the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG ASS overdue chapter release. I was so restless about the Endgame thingy and now that it's over, I don't know what to do next but to write more chapters.

Yondu and Kraglin went inside their cottage with lots of wood logs when they heard someone calling them from afar. Their hearts skipped a beat when they saw one of the man in the group, who is believed to be one of the Ravagers, had blood all over the clothes and at his head. There’s two men holding his arm and back.

 

 

 

They dropped everything on the ground and started running towards the injured one. When he arrived, Yondu helped them carrying the injured man to the bench. Kraglin started to look for first aid kit.

 

 

“Damn this people. Thank God, none of them didn’t bite me.” the injured man ranted and hissed when Kraglin tended his wound. “Easy, easy.”

 

 

“Bite you?” Yondu had to ask. He needs to make sure he heard it correctly.

 

 

The injured man looked up at him while being treated. “Yeah, some vampires were hunting the animals here. I’m not sure whose this time.”

 

 

__Vampires._ _

 

 

What do they want now? They promised not to pass their territory without informing to the Head of The Ravagers. It’s all written on the Treaty. Breaking the Treaty would resulted to war between mortals and undead.

 

 

But he needs to make sure that these vampires are not from the clan their father met before.

 

 

“But have you seen their faces?” Yondu couldn’t help but ask.

 

 

The man looked up. “Not much. But I’m sure they are not from around here. Nor from the Kree clan.”

 

 

“So, they’re must be new to the territory.” Kraglin added.

 

 

No matter this is, they need to prepare to hunt them down and investigate on what is actually going on.

 

 

What they didn’t know is that there’s a vampire residing the nearby city town.

 

 

 

And his daughter, Peta…..

 

 

 

She’s there too. Is she going to be okay?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To be continued (^_^)v

**Author's Note:**

> This is the website of the bar image. All credits to Curiosity / Nacasa & Partners (ArchDaily)


End file.
